Kinship
by Fe Ferreira
Summary: Bella é uma adolescente completamente normal, até que sua vida é virada do avesso, quando ela se ve apaixonada pelo único cara por quem ela nao podia se apaixonar, seu tio Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Kinship**

Prólogo

Tédio. Essa era a palavra da minha vida, afinal nunca acontecia nada demais, escola, alguns amigos, família, escola, era sempre assim, sem nada demais.

Mas isso mudou e eu não tinha percebido, mas aos poucos a ficha foi caindo, ele chegou de mansinho e logo tinha tomado um espaço gigante na minha vida.

Alguns parentes ainda me tratavam como criança, mas esse definitivamente não me via como uma, e como toda criança eles falavam pra eu acreditar em historias com finais felizes. Mas agora eu não sei se essa terá um.

**N/A:** Então merece continuação? Comenteeem.

Volto logo ;**


	2. Rotina

Capítulo 01 – Rotina

Abri os olhos lentamente, desejando que hoje fosse sábado, mas infelizmente meu desejo não foi atendido, hoje era AINDA quarta-feira, e tinha uma coisa a qual eu odiava chamada ESCOLA, mas eu tinha que ir, penúltimo ano, provas, trabalhos, e tudo mais.

_ Bella, acorda.

_ Só mais um pouquinho mãe.

_ Nem mais, nem menos, levanta que hoje você tem prova. – Fiquei revisando mentalmente quando eu tinha falado isso pra minha mãe, mas ela era mãe ela sempre sabia. – Eu não vou falar de novo Bella.

_ Já to indo.

Levantei, e fui pro banheiro.

_ Bom dia pra você também, querida.

_ Tá, tá.

Escovei os dentes, tomei um banho e fui me trocar, botei uma calça jeans skinny, uma blusinha justa e compridinha, um cintinho por cima da blusa, e sapatilhas, deixei meus cabelos soltos passei um brilho, e fui tomar café.

_ Papai já foi trabalhar?

_ Já, saiu há alguns minutos.

_ Hunm.

_ Quer que eu leve você?

_ Não, enquanto meu carro estiver na revisão a Alice vai passar aqui.

_ Então ok. – uma buzina nos sobressaltou.

_ To indo mãe, mais tarde a gente se fala.

_ Tá bom. – dei um beijo na minha mãe e sai.

Um Porshe amarelo, tava estacionado na minha calçada, e a motorista, dentro do carro, tava se olhando no espelho, ajeitando os cabelos e a maquiagem.

_ Bom dia flor.- ela disse com um sorriso enorme, assim que eu entrei no carro.

_ Nossa, estamos animadinhas hoje né?

_ Bom Bellita, digamos que eu tive um bom pressentimento.

_ E esse pressentimento tem algo a ver com uma pessoa chamada Jasper Hale?

_ Exatamente. Acho que hoje ele finalmente vai me chamar pra sair.

_ E porque você acha isso?

_ Nossa, você tá metida hoje né? Mas eu te conto, a nossa querida amiga, Rosalie que também é irmã dele, que você já sabe, me disse, na verdade ela viu o Jasper ensaiando um pedido de um encontro, e ela também me disse que ele vive falando em mim.

_ Hunm, interessante, então só nos resta esperar não é mesmo?

_ Isso ai.

_ Então você estudou pra prova de história de hoje?

_ É, mais ou menos, mas já to passada mesmo.

_ É eu também, mas mesmo assim Alice.

_ Ah qual é Bella, você tem 17 anos e vive com a cara nos livros, é por isso que você não arranja um namorado.

_ Ai essa doeu, valeu Alice.

_ De nada, eu sou sua melhor amiga, tenho que te alertar.

Revirei os olhos, e ficamos em silencio até a escola, que não demorou para chegar.

Assim que chegamos, Alice estacionou do lado do carro do seu irmão Emmett, o qual tava se agarrando com a Rose, e o Jasper do lado, fingindo que tava lendo um livro.

_ Bom dia gente.

_ Bom dia meninas.

_ Nossa Emm, vão para um quarto.

_ Ah não enche maninha.

_ Alice, é... Eu preciso falar com você. – Jasper falou com os olhos brilhando, Alice deu uma olhadinha rápida pra mim.

_ Tudo bem, pode falar.

_ É que... – e para infelicidade dos dois o sinal bateu.

_ Depois a gente se fala então Jazz. – Alice disse com um biquinho.

_ Tudo bem. – dizendo isso ele puxou o Emm, e a Rose, deixando um de cada lado dele e foram pra aula, então eu e a Alice fizemos a mesma coisa.

Nós duas estávamos no segundo ano do ensino médio, enquanto os outros três já terminavam o ultimo ano. Na primeira aula tivemos prova de história, a segunda aula que era de física foi vaga porque o professor tinha faltado por algum motivo pessoal.

Eu e a Alice ficamos conversando a aula inteira, quando uma menina da nossa sala veio falar com a gente.

_ Então Bella, fiquei sabendo que Mike Newton vai te chamar pra sair. – Acho que não entendi direito, Mike, um garoto do último ano?

_ Tem certeza Lauren?

_ Absoluta.

_ Da onde que você ficou sabendo isso?

_ Tyler, o melhor amigo dele.

_ Ah ... – fiquei sem saber o que dizer, eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, mas não pareceu nem um pouco sei lá, abalada.

Ela então saiu e uma voz masculina me assustou.

_ E você vai aceitar?

_ Ah que susto Jake, bom não sei, essa me pegou de surpresa.

_ É claro que você vai amiga, ele quer sair com você e você precisa sair com alguém.

_ Nossa Alice, PRECISA? Hoje você acordou e disse: '' Hoje eu tenho um objetivo, ofender a minha amiga Bella''.

_ Sem drama Bella, você sabe que é verdade, e você era apaixonada pelo Mike no ginásio.

_ Alice isso foi há uns quatro anos, ainda não tinha noção das coisas.

_ Com treze anos?

_ Tá bom... Respondendo Jake, é eu vou aceitar, eu acho. – a última parte completei mentalmente.

_ Ah. – e depois simplesmente virou e foi conversar com os amigos dele.

A aula passou bem rápida, e logo a professora de geografia entrou em sala e nos passou matéria, logo após a aula, veio o intervalo. Jasper conseguiu falar com a Alice, e finalmente eles iam num encontro de verdade.

Voltamos para a sala, e novamente a aula de história, e o professor já com as provas corrigidas.

Eu e Alice estávamos conversando, enquanto o professor nos entregava as provas.

_ Ah Bella, foi tão maravilhoso, ele tava tão tímido e...

_ Alice Brandon.- Alice se levantou e foi buscar sua prova.

_ Quanto?- perguntei assim que ela sentou.

_ 8,5. Então como eu tava falando...

_ Isabella Swan. –ela bufou, e eu ri e fui pegar minha prova, e meu belo 9,3.

_ CDF.

_ Você também pode ser Alice...

_ Tá, como eu tava falando...- e ela me contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, as aulas foram passando lentamente, e quando o último sinal do dia bateu, saímos quase que correndo da sala, e encostado no meu armário tava Mike Newton olhando para o chão.

_ Mike... – e ele se virou com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Bella, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.

_ Então fala.

_ Você gostaria de sair comigo na sexta?

_Ah Mike...

_Não vai ser só a gente, Tyler, Ângela, Jéssica, Ben, e mais um pessoalzinho, também vão, você também pode ir Alice.

_ Bom, então acho que tudo bem.- Alice apenas deu um sorrisinho.

_ Até sexta então. – dizendo isso ele deu um toquezinho no meu queixo e saiu.

_ Muito bem Bella, agora a gente tem que ir no shopping.- revirei os olhos, isso é tão Alice.

_ Tenho outra escolha?

_ Não.

_ Foi que eu pensei.

Na verdade eu tava cansada, disso, sempre a mesma coisa, menos a parte de garotos me convidando pra sair, escola, quase todo o dia, amigos um ou dois, família quase nunca aparecia, a não ser pelos meus pais, queria que tudo isso mudasse.

De repente vi um raio atingir uma das montanhas a minha frente, e quando entrei no carro ainda tava meio cabisbaixa.

_ Ih parece que vai chover.

_ Uhum, de novo. – Alice fingiu não notar, mas eu tinha certeza que ela sabia o que tava acontecendo, ela era uma irmã pra mim, ela sabia quando algo tava errado, mas não falou nada porque ela também sabia como eu era, e sabia o que eu ia falar o ''discurso de sempre'', como ela dizia, todo o papo de que nada da certo na minha vida monótona.

Em poucos minutos já tínhamos chego na minha casa.

_ Tchau Alice, até amanha, obrigada.

_ Tchau, ah olha só amanha lá em casa pro trabalho de literatura.

_ Tudo bem. – sai do carro e entrei em casa, e me assustei vendo a minha mãe em casa na hora do almoço. – Mãe?O que você tá fazendo em casa a essa hora?

_ Ah filha, eu preciso conversar com você.

_ Sobree...

_ Que horas ele chega? Oi, filha. – meu pai surgiu nas escadas com as chaves do carro na mão.

_ Pai, a essa hora em casa também? E quem vai chegar? Dá pra alguém me explicar o que tá acontecendo, e aonde vocês vão?

_ Então filha, é que hoje o seu tio vem pra cá, passar uns dias.

_ Que tio mãe? O tio Aro?

_ Não, não é irmão do seu pai, é meu irmão.

_ Irmão? Mas você não tinha apenas irmãs, quer dizer você nunca me contou.

_ É você nunca conheceu ele, é o caçula, acabou a faculdade a pouco tempo, e não tá conseguindo se sustentar, ai ele vem pra cá.

_ Qual o nome?

_ Edward Cullen, tem 27 anos e terminou a faculdade de medicina.

_ Com 27 anos?

_ Com cursos, mestrado e essas coisas, de qualquer forma, eu quero que você arrume as coisas, já ajeitei a maioria, e o nosso almoço vai chegar uma e pouquinho, um pouco antes da gente chegar, e se arrume também. Acho que é isso, vamos Charlie?

_ Vamos.

Eles saíram, e eu fui começar minha jornada de gata borralheira, arrumei tudo e fiquei imaginando como era o meu tio, pelas fotos dos meus avós já falecidos, ele seria baixinho, gordinho, e nerd, e horrível, não que meus avós fossem, mas sei lá, pressentimento.

Faltava quase uma hora pra eles chegarem, e ainda não tinha arrumado nada no segundo andar, fiz tudo o mais rápido possível, e quando terminei fui tomar um banho.

Como tava quente, botei um vestido de alcinhas, que batia um pouquinho acima do joelho, prendi meu cabelo, coloquei brincos pequenos, e sapatilhas, cinco minutos depois, uma moto trouxe o almoço, arrumei a mesa e fui esperar, e em poucos minutos eles chegaram.

Minha mãe veio na frente seguida pelo meu pai que vinha com algumas malas.

_ Então filha, esse é o seu tio Edward. – Nisso de trás do meu pai, um Deus grego se revelou, olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos bronze desalinhados, alto, magro e um tipo físico ótimo. – Edward, essa é a Bella.

_ Prazer Bella.

_ Uhum, mãe a comida tá na mesa.

_ Tudo bem, Edward siga o Charlie até o quarto de hospedes e desça para o almoço.

_ Ok.

Ele passou por mim, e eu vi que esse ''tempo'' que ele iria passar aqui ia ser muito longo.

**N/A:** Então, demorou, mas chegou o primeiro capítulo da fic, espero que vocês tenham gostado, pra não complicar, vou explicar quem é quem, os principais.

**Bella Swan:** estudante, 17 anos, filha de Renée e Charlie, melhor amiga de Alice, não é muito popular e é muito inteligente.

**Edward Cullen:** recém- formado, 27 anos, por dificuldades vem morar com a irmã, mãe de Bella, é um pouco mulherengo, mas acaba sossegando quando encontra alguém que ele ama de verdade – nem preciso dizer quem é né.

**Alice Brandon**: melhor amiga de Bella, mesma idade e mesma classe na escola, irmã de Emmett é apaixonada por Jasper Hale.

**Emmett Brandon:** melhor amigo de Jasper, irmão de Alice, namora Rose Hale, é popular e é o capitão do time de futebol da escola.

**Jasper Hale:** irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, melhor amigo de Emmett, apaixonado por Alice.

**Rosalie Hale:** irmã gêmea de Jasper, namora Emmett, popular líder de torcida e apesar do que dizem é amiga de Alice e Bella.

**Jacob Black:** estuda com Bella e Alice, também tem 17 anos, é apaixonado por Bella, e faz qualquer coisa por esse amor.

**Charlie Swan:** pai da Bella, chefe de polícia da cidade, casado com Renée.

**Renée Cullen Swan: **mãe de Bella, irmã de Edward, casada com Charlie é advogada.

Gente, esses são os que vocês precisam saber agora, se aparecerem outros eu direi quem eles são, ok?

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__, __**pococoita**__, __**klapaucius**__, __**Nana Caffrey**__**.**_

Continuem acompanhando e comentando, volto logo, beijooos ;***


	3. Convivendo

Capítulo 02- Convivendo

Minha mãe tirou a tarde de folga, e para meu alívio ficou quase que a tarde toda com o Edward, isso por que perto da noite ela foi chamada no trabalho, e eu fiquei sozinha com ele.

_ Então em que série você tá?- ele perguntou enquanto eu fazia uma redação e ele via televisão, juntos na sala.

_ Segundo.

_ Hunm, aposto que você é uma nerd que só tira dez, e que nunca saiu com ninguém. – minhas bochechas queimaram instantaneamente.

_ E aposto que você sai com todas.

_ Na verdade eu curto a vida, e namoro bastante.

_ Você quer dizer então que você é um mulherengo.

_ É pode ser que sim, mas voltando, você não foi contra o que eu falei então você é uma nerd que nunca ficou com ninguém. – um sorriso irônico brotou em seus lábios.

_ Eu não sou nerd, e não tiro só dez, e to com encontro marcado pra sexta- feira, ah quer saber eu não devo satisfação pra você. – como um estalo, lembrei que não tinha falado pra minha mãe do encontro.

_ Desculpe só queria saber quem é você de verdade, já que passaremos muito tempo juntos. – com certa ironia na voz ele olhou pra mim e deu uma risadinha.

_ Oh, é verdade, então deixa eu saber quem é você, já que é difícil sendo que você é diferente com cada pessoa que você tá. Acabou a faculdade apouco tempo, desempregado, sai com todas as mulheres que vê pela frente, nunca se apaixonou de verdade, nunca procurou a sua família e agora vem pedir ajuda só porque você tava precisando. – seus olhos queimavam de raiva, ele levantou lentamente e falou.

_ É parabéns você acertou quase tudo, exceto que eu tinha um emprego, mas meu melhor amigo tirou isso de mim, alem da minha namorada, pois é eu já me apaixonei, mas vi que não valia a pena, principalmente quando eu descobri que a minha namorada me traia com esse mesmo amigo, pois é triste né? Mas o que você pode saber, nunca namorou com ninguém, portanto nunca quebrou esse coraçãozinho, sempre protegida pelos papais, uma princesinha que nunca atravessou os muros do castelo, uma pirralha que nem sabe o que é o amor.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, enquanto ele se acalmava, aquelas palavras haviam me ferido e me tocado, realmente ele sofreu no passado, e apesar de poucas palavras o que ele falou fez parecer, que eu sou uma princesinha e que nunca vai ser diferente e não é assim, pelo menos eu acho que não.

Enquanto eu limpava o meu rosto, ele subia as escadas, sentei novamente no sofá, e dei um pulo quando escutei a porta batendo.

Tinha chego a hora do jantar e meus pais não tinham chego ainda, fiz um pizza de forno e fui chamar o Edward.

_ Edward? – dei três batidas leves na porta do seu quarto. – Eu fiz pizza pra gente comer. – O silencio pairou. – Se você quiser tem lá embaixo. - ele continuou sem dizer nada. – Olha, me... – ele abriu a porta e ficou me olhando.

_ Então?

_ Me desculpa, pelo que eu falei mais cedo, eu não tinha esse direito de falar daquele jeito. – ia me virando e saindo quando ele segurou meu braço.

_ Me desculpe também, eu não sei nada da sua vida, não sei se você é essa princesinha que parece ser, mas em todo caso eu não podia ter falado com você daquele jeito também, não é sua culpa o que aconteceu comigo.

_ Tudo bem, vamos começar de novo. – Estendi minha mão. – Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella, tenho 16 anos, estou no segundo ano do segundo grau, não sou uma nerd, mas sou um pouco, como diria minha amiga, CDF, nunca sai com ninguém, e terei meu primeiro encontro na sexta feira, e ainda nem falei com a minha mãe . – ele após apertar a minha mão e deixar eu terminar de falar também se ''apresentou''

_ Prazer, eu sou Edward Cullen, 27 anos, recém formado, prefiro não falar muito do meu passado, e pretendo sair da situação que me encontro, logo, ah e não era lá muito CDF nos estudos.

_ Prazer também, então vamos comer?- ele apenas assentiu, e descemos as escadas.

Ficamos conversando, perguntando e respondendo várias coisas,do tipo, cor preferida, matéria preferida, carro dos sonhos, encontro dos sonhos, homem e mulher dos sonhos, e essas coisas, quando estávamos lavando a louça e rindo muito, meus pais chegaram.

_ Nossa, to vendo que vocês estão se dando bem, é bom saber. – minha mãe disse com um sorriso, logo após ela e meu pai subiram pra tomar um banho e não desceram mais.

Eu e o Edward estávamos vendo televisão na sala, e em silencio quando ele puxou papo de novo.

_ Entao o que você pensou, quando sua mãe te disse que eu viria pra cá?Como você achou que eu fosse?

_ Pensei que minha mãe, ou meu amável tio poderiam ter me avisado antes, e pensei que você fosse quase assim, só que mais feio, bem feio.

_ Tipo...

_ Perto dos 30, baixinho, gordinho, quase careca e feio.

_ Isso quer dizer que você me acha bonito? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ Ah qual é Edward, não fica fingindo, muitas mulheres já devem ter te dito isso.

_ Quando é que você vai aprender a me chamar de tio hein?

_ Nunca, ia ficar meio estranho eu te chamando de tio Edward, ou se preferir titio Ed.

_ Não obrigado, realmente é melhor apenas Edward.

Rimos e conversamos mais um pouco, até que vi que era muito tarde e fui dormir.

_ Bom já tá tarde, eu vou dormir.

_ Tudo bem, vou ficar mais um pouco aqui vendo televisão.

_ Ok, fique a vontade, boa noite titio Ed.

Ele sorriu e respondeu – Boa noite sobrinha querida.

Subi troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, e fui deitar ''refletindo'' sobre meu dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Os raios do sol começaram a me incomodar, e eu ... perai SOL? Levantei num pulo, e fui tomar banho, escutei a porta do quarto se abrindo e reparei que levantei mais cedo do que sempre, antes mesmo da minha mãe me chamar, depois do banho troquei de roupa e desci pra tomar café, e falei pra minha mãe do encontro de sexta e ela deixou meio desconfiada, consegui demorar um pouco mais até que a Alice chegasse, mas foi só pensar nela a buzina do Porshe ''tocou'' bem alto.

_ Bom dia Alice.

_ Bom dia Bella.

_ Ah hoje não vai dar pra fazer trabalho na sua casa, pode ser na minha?

_ Por quê?

_ Meu tio, tá passando uns tempos aqui, e a minha mãe não que eu o deixe sozinho.

_ Tudo bem, mas que tio é esse?

Contei tudo pra Alice, desde a hora que ele chegou até que eu fui dormir, ele ficou um pouco impressionada, mas logo já tava falando de quando iríamos no shopping, já que o encontro era amanha, então combinamos que hoje depois do trabalho de literatura íamos no shopping, e a Alice falou pra eu convidar o Edward pra ir junto para nos ajudar a levar as sacolas, ri com a ideia, imaginando ele carregando todas as sacolas da Alice.

A aula foi se arrastando, mas finalmente o ultimo sinal bateu e eu fui pra casa, Alice me deixou em frente a casa perto de um volvo prata, que eu não sabia de quem era, e foi pra casa, dizendo que depois voltaria.

_ Oie? Edward?

_ Oi – ele respondeu saindo da cozinha.

_ De quem é aquele carro aqui na frente? E o que você tava fazendo na cozinha?

_ Bom, o carro é meu, mandei trazer de Nova Iorque, e eu to fazendo o almoço.

_ O que? Você sabe cozinhar?

_ E muito bem.

_ Convencido, ah hoje minha amiga Alice vem aqui fazer um trabalho e depois nós vamos ao shopping, comprar roupas pra amanha, e eu preciso de um favor. – fiz a melhor carinha de cachorro sem dono que pude.

_ AH! O que foi?

_ Assim, Alice ama fazer compras e compra tudo o que vê pela frente, e quase morremos pra carregar as sacolas.

_ E...

_ Você poderia ir com a gente, conhecer mais um pouco daqui e nos ajudar com as sacolas e é claro nos ajudar dando sua opinião masculina.

_ Ah...

_ Por favor! –o interrompi e voltei a fazer minha carinha.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Ah, obrigada. – no instante em que falei dei um pulo para os ''braços'' dele, dando um abraço e um beijo, na bochecha, lógico, e na hora senti quase que um choquezinho.

_ Por nada, agora vamos almoçar.

_ Tá, só deixa eu trocar de blusa. – fui, troquei e desci. – HUUNM, o cheiro tá bom.

_ Não é só o cheiro, ok?

_ Deixa eu primeiro comer depois eu digo.

_ Claro.

Querendo fazer um suspense, lentamente levantei o garfo e o levei a boca, mastiguei tudo em ''slow motion'', e realmente tava muito bom.

_ Realmente, você sabe cozinhar.

_ Obrigado.

Depois de conversarmos, e arrumarmos a mesa, Alice chegou, os apresentei, e fomos fazer o trabalho, quando Edward foi para o seu quarto, Alice comentou.

_ Amiga, ele é um gato, é até um pecado ele ser seu tio.

_ ALICE!

_ É verdade, e vocês formam um casal tão fofo.

_ Cala a boca garota, você ficou louca?

_ Tudo bem, ah, eu me lembrei agora, ouvi boatos que tem um garoto apaixonado por você.

_ O que? Quem?

_ Jacob Black.

_ Não, ele é meu amigo, quer dizer a gente conversa de vez em quando...

_ E vive fazendo favores pra você, vive olhando pra você, ah qual é Bella ele tá caidinho por você.

_ Tá bom, vamos voltar pro trabalho. – depois de uma duas horas fomos pro shopping.

Estávamos na porta do carro da Alice quando o Edward contestou o carro.

_ Não, não, vamos com o meu carro, já que eu vou ser o chofer de vocês hoje, deixa eu fazer o trabalho completo.

Fomos com o volvo, e a tarde foi muito divertida, Edward revirava os olhos cada vez que a gente falava de algum garoto, ou parava pra ver um ''gatinho'' que passava pela gente, todas as roupas que a gente provava, Edward tinha que aprovar, o que nos fez comprar várias coisas, tudo quanto é loja de sapatos e acessórios nós parávamos, o que resultou em quase cinco horas no shopping.

No fim, na volta passamos em uma pizzaria e levamos pra comer em casa, e depois Alice foi pra casa, ai então pude guardar minhas roupas, conversei mais um pouco com o Edward e depois fui dormir.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, mais com o final de ano quase não to parando em casa, e só consegui terminar o capítulo hoje, mas enfim, o que acharam? Essa amizade Bella e Edward? Bom só posso dizer que essa amizade irá ter algumas ''consequências'', que irão aparecer em uns dois capítulos.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__._

Gente, cadê os comentários, por favor comentem, nem se for apenas pra dizer que o capitulo tá horrível, ok?

AH! Gente com essas festas de final de ano, não vou conseguir postar o próximo capitulo até o ano que vem, que não tá longe, né?

Volto logo ;**


	4. Encontro

Capítulo 03. Encontro

A manha de sexta-feira foi bem chuvosa, e as aulas passaram bem devagar, lembrando do que Alice disse, reparei em Jacob, e vi que ele olhava de vez em quando pra mim, mas acho que é só imaginação.

Tentei voltar minha atenção pra aula, mas não conseguia, o encontro que eu teria hoje a noite ficava me ''incomodando'', eu ficava imaginando como seria, se eu realmente ''desencalharia'', se finalmente iria dar o meu primeiro beijo, fiquei imaginando essa cena, mas não sabia o motivo, cada vez que eu imaginava eu via o Edward e não o Mike, mas isso é loucura e não significa nada, quer dizer ele é meu tio, e estávamos passando bons momentos juntos, nesses últimos três dias, mas era só.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo, Alice quicava na cadeira, e quando Jasper chegou, ela tentou disfarçar, o que não foi bem sucedido e recíproco, já que Jasper se encontrava na mesma situação.

_ Então, tudo certo pra hoje né? – Jasper perguntou com um tom preocupado.

_ Claro, desde quarta na verdade.

Ele apenas sorriu e foi conversar com Emmett.

_ Aonde vai ser o encontro de vocês? – perguntei a Alice, lembrando que não sabia aonde seria o meu.

_ No novo restaurante de Port Angeles. E o seu?

_ Não tenho a menor ideia, mas não vai ser só a gente né, vai ter outras pessoas também.

_ E você conhece essas pessoas?

_ Alguns, a Lauren e a Jéssica, a Ângela.

_ Todas apenas de vista.

_É.

_ Justamente, ai é que tá Bella, pra mim tem alguma coisa ai.

_ Mas foi você que me convenceu, ou melhor, me forçou a aceitar.

_ Eu sei, mas agora parece estranho tá, mas que horas é seu encontro?

_ Também não sei, vou ver com o Mike e depois te digo.

_ Tá, olha só entra na internet as três horas ok?

_ Pra...

_ Eu te ajudar, como meu encontro também é hoje eu tenho que me arrumar né, então pela webcam eu te ajudo com a roupa, o cabelo e a maquiagem.

_ Pra que as três?- ela me olhou espantada.

_ Acorda Bella, meu encontro é as oito, provavelmente o seu também, e ainda fica um tempo super curto né. – não disse nada e apenas revirei os olhos.

O sinal bateu e voltamos pra nossa tortura. Após o termino da aula, assim como na quarta, Mike se encontrava encostado no meu armário.

_ Pronta pra hoje?

_ Claro Mike, alias aonde vai ser?

_ No novo barzinho de La Push, as oito ok?

_ Tudo bem.

_ Ah e não vai dar pra te buscar na sua casa, vê com quem pode ir.

_ Ok, até mais tarde.

_ Até.

Ele saiu e Alice olhou pra mim com uma cara muito estranha.

_ Que foi?

_ Nada Bella, então quem vai te levar?

_ Vou ver se minha mãe já tiver chego, se não peço pro Edward.

_ Hunm.

Quando cheguei em casa a cena de ontem se repetiu e Edward tinha preparado o almoço.

_ Então muito nervosa pro encontro hoje? – Edward quebrou o silencio enquanto comíamos.

_ Na verdade não.

_ Nossa.

_ Se a minha mãe não tiver chego, você pode me levar?

_ Claro.

Depois conversamos sobre outras coisas, terminamos de almoçar e fomos arrumar a cozinha, e exatamente as três horas entrei na internet.

_ Oi Bella, olha só, vai pro banho e usa aqueles produtos que nós compramos, depois seca o cabelo e coloca bobs em todo o cabelo, ok?

_ Tá.

_ Eu vou fazer a mesma coisa, quer dizer nem tudo a mesma coisa, e em uma hora a gente se encontra aqui.

_ Ok.

Fui tomar banho, passei o sabonete que ela tinha comprado pra mim, lavei o cabelo com mil produtos, depois do banho passei um creme corporal, e outro facial, coloquei um robe, e fui secar meu cabelo, depois de seco, separei várias mechas e fui enrolando nos bobs, e em quase uma hora eu tinha terminado.

_ Nossa que pontual Bellinha.

_ Na verdade já terminei há tempos.

_ Aham sei.

_ Tá, há cinco minutos.

_ Sabia, mas nossa, você tá gata. – foi ai que eu reparei que os curtos cabelos da Alice estavam um pouco mais comprido, lisos com poucas ondas nas pontas.

_ Alice, eu to de robe e bobs.

_ É você tem razão, bom, agora vamos pra parte da maquiagem, um perigo pra você.

_ Hahá engraçadinha.

_ Tá, faz assim pega todas as maquiagens que a gente comprou.

Fui no meu armário e fiz o que ela pediu, e acreditem em duas horas eu fiquei pronta, quer dizer a maquiagem, isso porque a minha linda amiga, ficava intercalando, cinco minutos ela me ajudava, os outros cinco ela se arrumava, então acabou demorando um pouco, quer dizer muito.

Quando ela ia me falar qual roupa usar, Edward bateu na porta perguntando se eu queria comer algo, após negar trocentas vezes e o convencer de ir para baixo sem ele me ver, fui falar com a Alice que estava com dois vestidos na mão, um preto e outro roxo.

_ Qual?

_ Hunm, o roxo.

_ Tá valeu, agora me mostra os vestidos que compramos pra você.

Mostrei todos, um por um e ficamos quase uma hora pra escolher a minha roupa, agora eu entendia porque a Alice, e qualquer outra garota mais experiente precisavam de mais de cinco horas pra se arrumar. No final, coloquei um vestido tomara que caia, rosa bem clarinho, acima do joelho um pouco balonê, o sapato, uma sapatilha rosa um pouco mais forte que o vestido, com um lacinho na ponta.

Quando terminei de me vestir e de ser aprovada pela Alice, fui cuidar do meu cabelo, tirei todos os bobs, e meu cabelo tinha ficado um pouco mais enrolado que o normal, dando um volume muito legal, e depois de sugerir mil e um tipos de penteados, Alice optou pra eu prender apenas a franja.

Fiquei pronta 19:45, e Alice ainda não tinha ficado pronta, dei boa sorte pra ela, e ela devolveu, e quando eu desci as escadas, me deparei com um Edward totalmente hipnotizado, de boca aberta.

_ Que foi? – perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara de desentendida.

_ Você tá linda. – Edward disse e na mesma hora abaixando a cabeça.

_ Obrigada. Minha mãe não chegou?

_ Não.

_ Você pode me levar?

_ Claro.

Saímos de casa, e no carro expliquei pra ele aonde era.

_ Bom, então qualquer coisa me liga.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Boa sorte.

_ Obrigada. – ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e ai eu sai do carro.

Senti um leve ventinho, e como hoje apesar de ter chovido estava quente, tinha levado, como sugestão da Alice um bolerinho da cor da sapatilha, e uma bolsa de cor de gelo.

Entrei no barzinho, e vi que era um lugar mais chiquezinho, e agradeci mentalmente por Alice ter me vestido e foi ai que eu reparei que eu tava quinze minutos atrasada.

_ Minha gata chegou. – Mike falou, ou melhor, berrou e eu corei na mesma hora, todos da mesa se viraram e ficaram comentando de queixo caído a minha nova aparência, na mesma hora ele veio até mim, e passou a mão pela minha cintura – Vamos querida.

Chagamos na mesa e vi que tinha umas dez pessoas e que eu conhecia apenas algumas, realmente como Alice disse aquilo tava estranho, uns dez minutos depois Lauren me convidou pra ir ao banheiro com ela, estranhei, mas fui.

_ Sabe Bella, você tá muito linda hoje, e poderia ficar assim todos os dias se quisesse e se você se arrumasse mais.

_ Obrigada Lauren, pelo elogio e pelo conselho. – dei um sorriso rápido, ela se ajeitou se olhando no espelho e enquanto voltávamos pra mesa, ela elogiava meu vestido.

_ Esse seu vestido é lindo... – nessa hora olhei pra frente, e vi Jéssica com um copo gigante de Milk shake de morango, e tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta, ela tropeçou e derrubou tudo no meu vestido. – Mas devo admitir tá bem melhor assim. – Lauren completou dando gargalhadas, no mesmo instante que todos riam e tiravam fotos Jéssica bateu na mão de Lauren e ai entendi que tinha sido armado, sai correndo pra me limpar no banheiro, e lá em frente ao espelho vi lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos, sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o celular e liguei pro Edward.

_ Edward? – minha voz ficou rouca por causa das lágrimas.

_ Bella, tá tudo bem?

_ Não, você pode vir me buscar?

_ Agora mesmo.

Sai do banheiro em direção a mesa, com apenas um pensamento em mente, eu não ia deixar isso barato, mas vi folhetos espalhados pelo bar e fiquei sem reação, fotos minhas quando criança, com catapora de óculos e aparelho, e embaixo da foto escrito: ''Nerd desde sempre e com orgulho'', tentando me controlar fui a mesa peguei meu casaco e tava de saída, quando Jéssica falou.

_ Gostou do seu encontro?

_ É foi legal, mas poderia ter sido bem melhor – sem pensar peguei dois copos de vinho que estava em cima do balcão e joguei em cima dela e da Lauren, peguei meu celular bati uma foto e no mesmo instante em que elas gritavam coloquei na internet, deixei o dinheiro dos vinhos em cima do balcão e sai, lá fora esperando pelo Edward, senti mãos segurando meus braços.

_ Qual é Bella, é só uma brincadeira, vamos voltar lá vem. – Mike com um bafo de álcool tentava me puxar pra dentro.

_ Me solta Mike.

_ Não aja assim vem cá. –Ele tentou de aproximar de mim, mas eu o impedi dando um empurrão, ele me empurrou pra parede tentando me agarrar. –Agora é assim é, mas agora você vai ter o que você queria há tanto tempo. – Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu tava socando ele e gritando.

_ Me solta. SOCORRO.

_ Você não escutou? – a voz tão familiar me sobressaltou e uma onda de alívio de atingiu.

_ E quem é você hein? – Mike perguntou se afastando de mim.

_ Eu? Eu sou o cara que vai protege- lá pra todo o sempre. – No mesmo instante em que o Edward falou isso ele socou o Mike, que cambaleou, mas não caiu.

Depois tudo aconteceu novamente em câmera lenta, Edward ia socar Mike pela segunda vez, mas ele se abaixou e infelizmente eu tava atrás do Mike, e fui nocauteada caindo no chão.

_ Parabéns seu idiota, veja o que você fez. – Mike falou com uma voz arrastada pro causa da bebida.

_ AH! Cala a boca. – Edward no seu momento de fúria deu um soco três vezes mais forte e Mike caiu no chão também. – Você tá bem? – Edward perguntou se abaixando ao meu lado. – Me desculpa, não era pra ter sido você, o idiota, o soco...

_ Shii, eu sei que a culpa não foi sua. Me tira daqui. – ele me levantou lentamente e passou uma mão pela minha cintura e foi ai que eu vi que todos que estavam no bar nos olhavam atentamente.

A volta foi totalmente silenciosa, e quando chegamos em casa fui trocar de roupa depois de dez minutos no quarto Edward bateu na porta pra entrar, ele entrou , e nós conversamos, contei tudo o que tinha acontecido a ele, e fiquei sabendo que meus pais tinham ido viajar e que só voltariam no domingo de madrugada, tinham ido descansar da rotina.

Depois de comermos alguma coisa deitamos no chão da sala, pra ver alguns filmes, sem querer me lembrei do acontecido e comecei a chorar.

_ Bella, shii, não chora. – Edward disse me puxando pra seus braços. – Eu sei que não foi como você esperava, calma, calma.

Depois de algum tempo que eu não sei quanto, eu adormeci, e foi ali, nos braços do Edward, que eu percebi, que não sabia como, eu tinha me apaixonado pelo meu tio em três dias.

**N/A:** Então, consegui postar antes do próximo ano vir, hahá. Então, o que acharam desse encontro, do Edward protetor e dessa nova descoberta da Bella? Quero que me digam o que achaam de tudo, tudo mesmo hein.

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__, __**IvyPL**__. _

Comentem por favor, e no próximo capítulo poderão ver algumas declarações... Curiosas? Então comentem.

Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo, e que novembro chegue logo trazendo com ele a tão esperada estréia do Amanhecer– Parte 1.

Volto logo ;**


	5. Descobertas

Capítulo 04. Descobertas

De manhã, acordei com a respiração do Edward em meus cabelos, pisquei lentamente, e fui me levantando tentando me livrar dos braços do Edward, sem o acordar, o que foi inútil.

_ Bom dia!

_ Bom dia, desculpa não queria te acordar.

_ Eu já tava acordado.

_ Sei, bom eu vou tomar um banho e já venho.

_ Tudo bem, vou fazer o café.

Entrei no meu quarto, e escolhi uma roupa qualquer e fui pro banho, demorei um pouco e depois tentei apagar todas as imagens do dia anterior, e também da minha nova descoberta, e senti as traiçoeiras lágrimas invadirem meu rosto, eu não tinha reparado ainda, o quão errado era aquela paixonite que eu tinha pelo Edward.

Depois de tudo feito, desci e o Edward já tinha colocado tudo na mesa e fazia alguma coisa que eu não tinha reconhecido no fogão.

_ Melhor?

_ To sim, obrigada Edward.

_ De nada, então o que você quer fazer hoje?

_ Qualquer coisa, na verdade tava pensando em te mostrar a cidade.

_ Boa ideia, mas com uma condição.

_ Qual?

_ Eu dirijo.

_ Nem pensar, eu quero te mostrar e tenho que te levar, na verdade gostaria de te levar no meu lugar preferido de toda a cidade, o único lugar aonde eu posso ficar realmente sozinha.

_ Tudo bem.

Depois de comermos, ficamos na sala vendo TV, enquanto eu fazia os deveres.

_ Que horas nós vamos?

_ A tarde, eu vou te levar em alguns lugares e depois te mostro meu lugar secreto e preferido.

_ Nossa, quanto segredo.

_ Bom, logo você descobrirá qual é esse lugar.

_ Tudo bem.

Depois de uns minutos, Edward quebrou o silencio.

_ Bella, ontem antes de dormir, eu fiquei pensando no dia em que nos conhecemos, e pensei que agora que nós já nos conhecemos melhor, eu te devo desculpas, pelo o que eu falei no primeiro momento.

_ Nossa Edward, eu já tinha até esquecido, mas tudo bem, se for assim também te devo desculpas.

_ Nada.

_ Então, assim você acha que você pode me contar o que aconteceu pra você vir pra cá?

_ Ah, o básico, há dois anos eu comecei a namorar uma garota, Jane, eu amava muito ela, mas apesar de ela dizer que me amava, ela provou o contrário, quando em uma noite, que eu tinha chego mais cedo em casa, é a gente morava junto, eu vi ela com meu melhor amigo Caius, ai eu peguei minhas coisas e em pouco tempo tava em outro apartamento, continuei com meu emprego, mas há três meses,eu fui demitido, e adivinha quem pegou meu lugar, ou melhor fez eu ser demitido? Isso mesmo Caius, ele começou a trocar meu café, o que me mantinha acordado, por outra coisa, comecei a dormir no serviço e ai fui demitido.

_ Nossa que amigão hein.

_ Pois é, ele sempre quis tudo o que era meu, sempre invejou meu dinheiro, meu emprego, minha namorada, meu carro, bom tudo bem que ele consegui quase tudo, na verdade ele conseguiu ficar rico e comprou um carro igual o meu só de cor diferente.

_ Credo Edward, como você deixou ser enganado todo esse tempo? Quer dizer, vocês eram amigos a muito tempo né?

_ É desde os três anos de idade.

_ Nossa.

_ É, mas fazer o que, fiquei um tempo mal, mas agora, to bem melhor, tem uma garota que tá me ajudando a esquecer. – não sei por que, mas na hora fiquei com uma pontada de ciúme.

_ É mesmo, e quem é ela, quer dizer eu conheço?

_ Vamos dizer que sim, e eu logo irei dizer quem é e apresentá-la a você.

_ Hunm.

Não falei mais nada, e percebia os olhares que ele mandava na minha direção.

_ Bella?

_ Hunm?

_ Você tá bem?

_ To. Por quê? – perguntei num tom irritado.

_ Nada. É só que... Você tá com ciúmes? –ele me perguntou tentando esconder um sorriso.

_ Ciúmes?Hahá, de quem? De você? Ah, era o que me faltava, eu com ciúmes de você, me poupe. – falei parecendo uma descontrolada, ainda mais com essa voz ironizada, olhei pra cima e vi que ele estava bem perto de mim, os seus olhos nos meus, seu nariz a centímetros do meu, eu podia ouvir nossa respiração ofegante.

Ele lentamente se afastou, e sentou na poltrona na minha frente.

_ Eu...Eu... – sem saber o que fazer sai correndo e me tranquei no quarto, acho que adormeci, pois acordei na hora do almoço com o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha. Respirei tomando coragem, e desci.

Guiada pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha desci, e vi Edward de costas lavando uma panela na pia.

_ O cheiro tá bom. – ele se virou assustado, mas logo sorriu.

_ Pois é, dormiu?

_ Acho que sim, não lembro.

_ Hunm, bom o almoço tá pronto. –sentei e comemos em silencio, até que lavando a louça, o Edward voltou a falar. – Então, não vai me contar aonde nós vamos?

_ Primeiro, nós vamos em La Push, dar uma volta na praia, bom na verdade aqui não tem muito lugar pra ir, então acho que só e depois vou te levar na... No meu lugar preferido.

_ Então tá.

Depois do almoço troquei de roupa e Edward fez o mesmo, então fui levar ele aonde eu planejava, estávamos na praia de La Push, andando na areia e conversando quando escutei alguém me chamar.

_Bella? – uma voz familiar chamou, me virei e vi que era o Jacob.

_ Jake? Oi, e ai? – ele veio em nossa direção me deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço, e o Edward, que sinceramente me deu medo. – Então, Edward esse é o Jacob um amigo da escola, e Jacob esse é o Edward meu tio.

_ Prazer. – Edward disse secamente.

_ Igualmente. – Jacob disse realmente igual. – Então fazendo o que aqui?

_ Mostrando a cidade pro Edward, ele chegou essa semana.

_ Hunm, então quer dar uma volta? – ri, tentando me convencer que eu tinha escutado aquilo, afinal eu já estava dando uma volta né?

_ Obrigada, mas não dá, tenho que terminar meu tour particular.

_ Então tá bom, a gente se vê na segunda.

_ A gente se vê. – ele se virou e foi embora, Edward ainda mantinha sua expressão. - Edward?

_ Que?

_ Que foi?

_ Nada, não gostei desse cara. – apenas revirei os olhos.

_ Vamos, vou te levar no meu lugar preferido.

_ Tá.

Fomos para o carro e fui dirigindo o volvo do Edward, até um lugar muito familiar.

_ Sabia que você é a primeira? – pulei de susto com a voz do Edward quebrando o silencio.

_ A primeira do que?

_ A primeira pessoa que dirige meu carro a não ser eu.

_ Sério?- perguntei pra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que me perguntava o porquê de ser tão especial assim.

_Aham, confio em você, sei que você dirige bem, não tem o porque de eu não deixar você dirigir.

_ Hunm... Então obrigada, me sinto muito especial desse jeito.

_ Você é especial Bella.

_ Obrigada. – falei corando no mesmo tempo.

Assim que chegamos no local, estacionei o carro no canto da estrada, assim que saltamos, travei o carro e entramos na floresta a nossa frente.

_ Uma trilha? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ É rápida, uns trinta minutos apenas, e ainda tá claro vai dar tempo, conheço esse lugar de olhos fechados.

Caminhamos um pouco em silencio, e depois voltamos a conversar, e em alguns minutos tínhamos chego.

_ Entao Edward, esse é meu lugar preferido. – no nosso campo de visão uma linda campina se avistava.

_ Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui.

_ Jura?

_ Aham, você também é especial.

_ Obrigado. – sentamos na grama e ficamos uns minutos em silencio nos olhando. – Alguém já te disse que você é linda.

_ Valeu. – preciso dizer que eu corei na hora?

_ É verdade, e você fica mais linda ainda quando cora. –corei mais ainda.

_ Para tá me deixando sem graça, e vem cá alguém já te disse que você é lindo?

_ Já – ele riu. – Mas você é a primeira pessoa que me fala e eu dou valor.

_ Hoje to me sentindo muito lisonjeada viu, e isso tudo é sua culpa.

_ Bom saber. – ele deu uma risada e em seguida suspirou.

_ Que foi?

_ Bella preciso te dizer uma coisa.

_ Fala. – ele segurou minha mão e uma corrente elétrica passou por nossas mãos.

_ Lembra hoje que eu te falei que uma garota tava me ajudando a esquecer meu passado?

_ Lembro.

_ E você ficou com ciuminhos.

_ Eu não... – ele botou um dedo nos meus lábios.

_ Então, acho que agora é a hora de te contar quem é essa garota.

_ E quem é? – perguntei um pouco insegura.

_ Voce.

_ O que?

_ Isso mesmo Bella, eu sei que é errado, eu sou seu tio, temos dez anos de diferença e nos conhecemos a quatro dias, mas eu to apaixonado por você. – sem respirar direito, pisquei lentamente e falei.

_ Nossa.

_ Bella você tá bem?

_ Eu... Eu... Você... Nós... Apai...

_ Ãn? O que? Eu não ter dito isso, agora você vai achar que eu sou um pedófilo e...

_ Edward, eu também to apaixonada por você.- falei num impulso de coragem.

Num segundo Edward tava apenas segurando minha mao, na outra sua boca cobria a minha, fechei os olhos com toda a minha força desejando que esse momento nunca acabasse, ou que eu nunca mais o esquecesse.

**N/A:** Então, como tá sendo esse inicio de 2011? Pra mim tá ótimo, e espero que esteja assim pra todas. O que acharam do capítulo? Achei que seria bom a Bella conhecer a campina e lá os dois se declararem, e vocês o que acharam?

_Agradecimentos a __**Helo Zanon**__ e __**IvyPL**__._

Gente comentem, e logo terão mais um capitulo de Kinship.

Volto logo ;**


	6. Namorando

Capítulo 05- Namorando

Ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido, Edward e eu estávamos deitados na campina, enquanto eu olhava pro nada, reparei que ele olhava pra mim.

Como se tivesse lido a minha mente, ele tocou meu rosto e disse:

_ Eu amo olhar pra você sabia?- ao mesmo tempo em que eu corava, falei.

_ Bom, fico lisonjeada com isso – olhei pro céu e vi que já estava escurecendo. – Acho melhor nós irmos, se ficar escuro não vou achar o caminho de volta.

_ É, então acho melhor a gente ir mesmo.

Nos levantamos, e fomos andando pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viemos, fomos andando pela trilha, mas dessa vez de mãos dadas, o caminho todo fomos em silencio, quando chegamos no carro, fui em direção a porta do motorista, mas senti um puxão no braço, e olhei pro Edward buscando alguma explicação.

_ Agora eu dirijo.

_ Mas, você nem sabe o caminho de volta.

_ Acho que eu sei sim.

_ Que seja eu não vou te entregar as chaves.

_ Não vai é? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim e me abraçando suavemente.

_ Não. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro, não conseguia falar, nem respirar direito, o Edward tava muito perto, sentia sua respiração na minha pele, seu nariz tocava o meu e sua boca estava a centímetros da minha, fechei os olhos e quando achei que ele iria me beijar ele se afastou, e disse no meu ouvido.

_ É bom saber que posso conseguir as coisas assim. – então abri os olhos lentamente quando vi que suas mãos não estavam mais na minha cintura. E vi do que se tratava, ele sacudia em sua mão as chaves do carro.

_ Isso não é justo.

_ A vida não é justa Bella. – então bufando dei a volta no carro e sentei no banco do passageiro.

_ Por que você me causa essas reações hein? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ AH, ficou bravinha foi? – ele perguntou se aproximando de novo.

_ Não com você, comigo.

_ Ah que bom, fico mais aliviado de saber, assim eu vou poder fazer isso. – ele se inclinou novamente agora sobre o banco, e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – E isso. –ai ele se inclinou mais e me deu um selinho. – E finalmente isso. – ele me puxou e me beijou, foi um beijo diferente, um beijo calmo, apaixonado, quando nos separamos, nada se ouvia alem da nossa respiração ofegante e irregular.

_ Bom, acho melhor irmos pra casa agora. – eu falei, ou melhor, tentei falar, tava difícil.

_ É também acho. – ele ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

_ Não vai colocar o cinto?- perguntei colocando o meu.

_ Nessa cidade pequena acho que não precisa.

_ Que bonito, o cunhado do chefe de policia falando isso.

Revirando os olhos ele colocou.

_ E sogro. – ele falou de repente.

_ O que?

_ O Charlie, o chefe de policia é meu cunhado e sogro. – tentei ignorar, mas não pude evitar um sorriso.

No caminho de volta falamos algumas coisas, passamos numa pizzaria, e fomos pra casa, comemos e depois de arrumar tudo, fomos pra sala ver filmes.

Enquanto víamos o filme Lembranças – que por acaso o protagonista era um gato, e me lembrava alguém- nós ficamos deitados no tapete como uma cama improvisada, o filme quase inteiro fiquei deitada no ombro do Edward, quando já tava acabando, ele quebrou o silencio que reinava por algum tempo.

_ Você sabe que horas os seus pais chegam amanha?

_ Não, mas acho que no final da tarde, por quê?

_ Nada, só pra me certificar, que hoje podemos dormir assim bem juntinhos.

_ Hunm, boa ideia, mas sem problemas, minha mãe ligou hoje de manha, e disse que quando eles saírem ela me liga, e pediu que fossemos buscá-los no aeroporto.

_ Ufa, fico mais aliviado agora. – ele fez uma careta fingindo preocupação.

_ Tá bom engraçadinho, agora vamos ver o filme.

Terminamos de ver o filme, e limpando algumas lágrimas enquanto os créditos subiam, voltamos a conversar.

_ Edward e agora?

_ Agora o que?

_ Como vai ser nós dois, quer dizer, isso é uma irresponsabilidade.

_ Eu sei amor, mas o que eu, ou melhor, o que nós podemos fazer? Eu sei que eu sou seu tio, e que sou dez anos mais velho que você, mas não posso ficar na mesma casa que você todos os dias, sem fazer nada a respeito do que eu sinto, não posso esconder isso, e vejo que você também não pode, e não deve. Olha, todas as pessoas do mundo podem ser contra a gente e tentar acabar com que tá começando a existir, mas nenhuma pessoa no mundo pode fazer mudar o que eu sinto por você, por mais irresponsável que isso seja. – existe alguém mais fofo? Nem preciso dizer que um sorriso discreto brotou no meu rosto quando ele me chamou de amor né? – Bom, respondendo sua pergunta afinal, acho que é deixar rolar né, tipo namorar escondido.

_ Escondido? Hunm, interessante.

_ Sabe que eu também gostei dessa minha ideia.

Depois de ver outro filme, dormimos, bem juntinhos, como o Edward planejou, e no outro dia acordamos com o toque do meu celular.

_ Alo? – minha voz de sono condenava.

_ Filha, você ainda tá dormindo, é meio dia, tá olha só vamos chegar ai quase três horas ok?

_ Tá – respondi dando um pulo pronta pra arrumar a casa. – Até mais, beijos. Edward levanta, vamos daqui a pouco meus pais chegam.

_ Uhum, só mais cinco minutos.

_ O que me faltava agora, era você me chamar de mãe, como se não houvesse parentesco demais entre a gente. Anda levanta.

Depois de dizer muitos: ''Anda, levanta'', o Edward finalmente levantou, e fomos arrumar a casa, que por sorte não tava muito bagunçada, depois almoçamos em Port Angeles, a caminho do aeroporto de Seattle, em uma cantina italiana.

Chegamos no aeroporto faltando quinze minutos, para o horário previsto que a minha mãe passou. Edward insistia em colocar o braço em torno da minha cintura, acho que ele esqueceu que viemos buscar meus pais, e eu sempre batendo no seu braço pra ele se tocar.

Meus pais chegaram, uns dez minutos depois do horário, e na volta, ficaram falando de todos os detalhes da viagem.

Como fomos com o volvo do Edward, eu e ele estávamos na frente, enquanto meus pais ficaram abraçados em um canto do banco de trás.

_ Ah, filha quase esqueci, como foi o encontro? – minha mãe perguntou quando estávamos próximos de casa.

_ AAh, mãe eu prefiro não falar sobre isso ok?

_ Nossa foi tão ruim assim?

_ Mãe, por favor.

_ Então tá bom né, só queria saber se minha filhinha iria finalmente desencalhar.

_ MÃE! – disse enquanto corava, e reparei um sorriso no rosto –perfeito- do Edward.

_ Ah, meu amor você é tão sem graça, nem me deixa brincar com você, ah você ficou muito linda? Queria ter visto como você ficou, no seu primeiro encontro. Então ficou muito... como se diz hoje em dia... ah você ficou muito diva? – enquanto minha mãe gargalhava eu apenas revirava os olhos

_ Não mãe, não fiquei diva tá.

_ Ah, você não vai me dar uma resposta séria, então Edward, ela ficou muito bonita? – enquanto nós dois nos assustávamos com a pergunta, Edward tentou manter a voz calma e respondeu apenas:

_ Muito. – dei um pequeno sorriso com a resposta.

_ Ah, eu sabia, e eu sei que no Edward eu posso confiar, ele tem um bom gosto para mulheres, e sempre a opinião dele, referente a todas as mulheres, é verdadeira. – não sei por que, mas eu gostei de saber disso.

Depois de mais alguns monólogos da minha mãe, chegamos em casa, os meus pais foram para o quarto descansar um pouco, e eu e o Edward fomos preparar o jantar.

Estávamos cortando uns temperos, quando o Edward, que estava do meu lado se virou e me puxou enlaçando a minha cintura com os braços, e foi se aproximando para me beijar.

_Edward, a gente tem que ter cuidado, agora não estamos sozinhos em casa né?

Uns passos na escada bastaram, para que voltássemos para o lugar que estávamos antes.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso Isabella? – meu pai, perguntava parado na porta com os braços cruzados.

_ Ahn? – será que ele tinha escutado?

_ O que você quis dizer com: "Edward, a gente tem que ter cuidado, agora não estamos sozinhos em casa né?"- ele falou tentando imitar minha voz. Um desastre.

_ AH pai – enquanto dava uma risada descontrolada, pensava em algo pra dizer – Eu tava me referindo a... a comida, por que o Edward ia colocar sal demais no molho, e ai não da pra errar por que agora não vai ser apenas eu a criticá-lo não é?

_ Ah foi por causa disso então, que besteira filha, Edward não fique tão assustado, você pode ser humano e errar as vezes.

Um pequeno suspiro de alivio saiu de nossas bocas.

Depois que jantamos, meus pais voltaram para o quarto dizendo que só sairiam de lá amanha para trabalhar. Então assim, eu e o Edward ficamos vendo um filme e namorando um pouquinho, com a maior cautela é claro.

Depois de muito tarde fui para o meu quarto dormir, e quando já estava quase pegando no sono, uma mão me despertou e quase que eu solto um grito se não fosse uma outra mão que cobria a minha boca, depois de ter me acalmado reconheci o dono das mãos, um Edward meio assustado ficou me olhando por algum tempo e logo em seguida levantou meu cobertor e se enfiou em baixo me abraçando.

_ Você quer me matar de susto? E o que você tá fazendo aqui.

_ Calma Bella, é só que eu não suportei o vazio ao meu lado na cama, fiquei com saudades. – revirei os olhos.

_ É e você esqueceu que a minha mãe vem me acordar as seis e meia amanha, quer dizer hoje?

_ Não esqueci, você acha que eu vou colocar e você também, o despertador do celular pra tocar antes, por quê?

_ Então tá bom né. –depois de ligar meu despertador e de namorar mais um pouquinho, eu dormi, abraçada com o Edward, e acordei apenas com a musica do meu despertador, assim o Edward foi para o seu quarto, enquanto eu voltava a dormir aproveitando o restinho de tempo até minha mãe chegar no meu quarto.

O tempo começou a passar muito rápido, e logo isso tinha virado uma rotina, nem preciso dizer que a Alice e a Rosalie piraram quando eu contei do encontro de sexta e do meu namoro escondido com o meu tio, não é. O final de ano se aproximava mais ainda, e eu me encaminhava para o meu ultimo ano escolar, eu e o Edward íamos de vento em polpa, cada vez mais apaixonados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nossa o tempo realmente não para, não acredito que já é maio, tava estudando muito, minha vida tinha saído do tédio de sempre,e eu tava muito feliz, isso até meus pais resolverem ir viajar novamente e eu e o Edward ficarmos sozinhos novamente por um final de semana em casa, e também por que nós quisemos avançar um pouco do nosso relacionamento, na verdade foi sem querer.

Tudo aconteceu no sábado de noite...

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei demorei muito dessa vez, mas eu vou confessar eu tava com preguiça de escrever, e junto tive um bloqueio de criatividade, na verdade eu já sabia o que eu iria escrever, só não sabia como. Maaas vamos a fic, então gostaram desse capítulo? Esses dois não são fofos demais?

Bom, pessoal, eu tive pensando e fazendo as minhas contas, já que eu já tenho um final pra fic, ela vai ter mais ou menos dez capítulos, eu sei que é pequena, mas foi no que eu pensei, até lá muita coisa pode mudar não é? E podem ter certeza muita coisa vai rolar, muitas surpresas.

_Agradecimentos a __**IvyPL**__, __**Helo Zanon**__,__**pollyanna cullem**__ e __**gby00**__._

To gostando de ver hein, isso ai continuem comentando.

Volto logo ;**


	7. Surpresas

Capítulo 06- Surpresas

Tudo aconteceu no sábado a noite, nós jantamos e depois fomos assistir um filme, só que dessa vez no quarto dos meus pais.

Na metade do filme, Edward começou a me beijar, e só parávamos quando era necessário, ou seja, quando precisávamos de ar. Depois ele começou a deslizar suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, enquanto beijava meu pescoço, logo após ele subiu suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa e começou a deslizá-las ali por algum tempo, depois foi tudo, como eu posso dizer tudo muito rápido, ele tirou a sua camisa, e em seguida tirou a minha blusa e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu corpo, me deixando muito arrepiada. Como eu tava de saia ficou mais fácil para tirar, apesar de que com a vontade que o Edward estava, eu podia estar até de sári* que ele ia conseguir tirar em um minuto. Bom, eu não lembro de mais nada depois de ele tirar a sua calça.

.

.

Acordei me sentindo bem, não sabendo ao certo porque, virei lentamente na cama, já vendo o tombo que eu ia tomar, mas nada aconteceu, o que me fez abrir os olhos. Olhei em volta e vi que tava na cama da minha mãe, e que tava coberta apenas por um cobertor, e que ao meu lado no mesmo estado que eu Edward dormia tranquilamente. Lindo demais na verdade que eu até fiquei com dó de acordar, mas eu tava desesperada.

_EDWARD!

Num pulo ele acordou e me olhou assustado.

_ Bella, que aconteceu, você tá bem?

_ To, quer dizer mais ou menos.

_ Que foi?

_ Não me diga que fizemos, aquilo que queríamos fazer?

_ Bella você complica muito. Você quer saber se a gente transou?

_ É, ai Edward eu não acredito, isso é errado muito errado, nós somos parentes de sangue, você é meu tio. – falando desesperada e descontroladamente alguma lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

_ Calma Bella, respira olha só, você não achou que a gente ficaria junto por muito tempo sem fazer nada né?

_ Mas é errado.

_ Meu amor, calma respira, acho melhor você voltar a dormir.

_ Nem pensar. – me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro. Tomando banho consegui pensar e até chorar um pouco, eu sei que alguma hora isso iria acontecer, mas por que todo isso tinha que ser tão complicado pra mim?

Depois de tomar um banho desci e fui tomar um café, enquanto descia as escadas o cheiro de comida dominava a casa.

_ Bom dia amor, você tá melhor? – Edward perguntou vindo ao meu encontro e me beijando.

_ Bom dia, é to, quer dizer mais ou menos.

_ Ok, seus pais ligaram, eles vão chegar apenas a noite.

_ Aham.

_ Quer sair a tarde, ir ao cinema sei lá.

_ Só se for o de Seattle.

_ Era lá mesmo que eu tava pensando. Eu não sei eu tava pensando tem vários sites falando, que tal a gente ver aquele filme "Amanhecer" dizem que é ótimo.

_ Amor valeu pela sugestão, mas esse filme estreia só dia dezoito de novembro.

_ Hunm, então depois a gente resolve o filme que a gente vai ver, agora come.

Comi tranquilamente, e vi o que Edward tentava fazer. Ele tava tentando me acalmar, tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas era impossível.

Depois de tomarmos café fomos trocar de roupa, e ficamos vendo TV. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia tirar a culpa da minha cabeça, e ficava cada vez mais apreensiva, o que deixava Edward preocupado, já estava estampado na minha cara a minha apreensão e preocupação.

_ Tem certeza que você quer ir no cinema hoje amor? – Edward perguntou, como se quisesse fazer algo pra ajudar.

_ Tenho sim, acho que vai me ajudar a ficar mais calma.

Eu não sei por que, mas toda a vez que o Edward se aproximava de mim eu me afastava, era automático. E foi a mesma coisa no cinema, fomos ver um filme romântico, e ele ficava querendo me beijar -o que é natural- e segurar minha mão, mas eu virava a cara ou puxava a mão, tava com pena do Edward, eu vi que ele começou a ficar magoado, mas era inevitável, toda vez que ele se aproximava, as imagens da noite anterior, invadiam a minha mente e eu me afastava.

Mais tarde depois já em casa, junto com meus pais, tentei não ficar sozinha com ele, ficava toda hora no quarto com a minha mãe, e no meio da noite, quando Edward foi para o meu quarto, levei um grande susto, e acabamos tendo uma pequena briga.

_ Que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou assustado quando eu quase gritei por ele estar no meu quarto.

_ Você me assustou.

_ Desculpa, mas eu achei que você já estivesse acostumada, aliás, a gente já faz isso a bastante tempo.

_ É eu sei, mas é que hoje eu queria ficar sozinha.

_ Bella, não me diga que ainda é por causa de ontem.

_ Desculpa, mas eu não consigo encarar essa situação.

_ Francamente Bella, eu achei que já tinha passado, você tá me ignorando o dia inteiro, tá se afastando, tudo por causa de uma coisa, que uma hora ou outra aconteceria.

_ To sabendo Edward, é só que eu não tinha imaginado como eu ficaria depois disso.

_ Ah, você? E você não se preocupa em como eu to me sentindo Bella? Eu também fiquei mal por causa de ontem, caramba eu dormi com a minha sobrinha, mas eu também fiquei muito feliz, por que eu dormi com a mulher que eu amo, e eu achei que você se sentiria da mesma forma, mas pelo visto eu to enganado não é mesmo, por que você parece que tá com repulsa em relação a mim Bella, não deixa eu te abraçar, te beijar, nem mesmo segurar a tua mão.

_ Edward...

_ Não Bella, você quer ficar sozinha, tudo bem, boa noite.

_ Não, espera. – mas já era tarde ele já tinha saído, e muito magoado pelo visto, eu entendia o lado dele, e sabia que eu até podia estar exagerando, mas ele parecia não me entender, ou eu não queria aceitar a situação.

Depois de muito tempo consegui dormir, mas o que equivaleu a nada, por que pareceu que eu dormi menos de cinco minutos.

Tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café e fui pra aula. No intervalo acabei contando tudo pra Alice, que também ficou preocupada, mas explodiu em felicidade.

_ Ah Bella, deixa de ser careta menina, caramba a gente tá no século vinte e um sabia? Você achava que ia perder a virgindade depois de se casar?

_ Alice, eu não to preocupada por eu ter perdido a virgindade, e sim por ter sido com o Edward.

_ Mas você não ama ele?

_ Amo, mas ele é meu tio. - Alice apenas revirou os olhos. – Posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

_ Pode, mas por quê?

_ É por que ontem, eu e o Edward tivemos uma pequena briga a noite, e eu não to a fim de brigar de novo.

_ Tá bom, vai comigo depois da aula?

_ Infelizmente não, vou passar em casa ligar pra minha mãe, e eu tenho que conversar com o Edward.

_ Tudo bem.

O resto da aula passou rápido, fui pra casa e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Assim que entrei em casa esperei escutar algo, ou esperei alguém vir ao meu encontro, me dizer oi me dar um beijo, dizer que me ama e que tava com saudades, mas nada aconteceu. Fui até a cozinha e lá também estava vazio, então fui para o meu quarto, em cima da cama se encontrava uma rosa, uma caixa de chocolates e um bilhete que dizia:

_Amor, _

_me desculpe por ontem, não consegui dormir sentindo um vazio enorme ao meu lado, e dentro de mim. Você deve tá estranhando eu não estar em casa, mas eu arranjei um emprego, e só chego as cinco horas, seu pai conseguiu pra mim como enfermeiro no hospital de Forks. Espero que quando eu chegue, possamos conversar e nos acertar novamente._

_To com saudades,_

_eu te amo, _

_do seu, eternamente seu _

_Edward._

Involuntariamente soltei um suspiro, e fui ligar pra minha mãe, que permitiu sem dizer nada, eu dormir na casa da Alice, eu sabia que o Edward queria conversar, mas eu precisava ficar um tempo longe dele, pra poder pensar.

Antes de ir deixei um bilhete pra ele.

_Edward,_

_me desculpe também, assim como você me senti muito mal sem você do meu lado. Fui dormir na casa da Alice, eu sei que você quer conversar, e acredite eu também quero, mas eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, um tempo com as garotas. Quando eu chegar a gente poderá conversar melhor._

_Também to com saudades,_

_Eu te amo,_

_da sua, eternamente sua,_

_Bella. _

Fui pra casa da Alice, Rose também tava lá, e assim ficamos conversando até muito tarde. No outro dia fomos para a escola, e tudo parecia passar voando, eu sabia que teria que enfrentar toda a tarde pra conversar com o Edward, mas mesmo assim, meu coração parecia aumentar cada vez mais a batida.

Cheguei em casa e fui correndo pro meu quarto, ver se tinha alguma coisa lá, mas não encontrei nada.

Fiz meu almoço, e a tarde fiz meus deveres, e fiquei vendo TV, e finalmente escutei o barulho de carro, e em seguida a porta sendo aberta, levantei rapidamente e fiquei em frente ao sofá, e logo na porta um Edward preocupado surgiu, e rapidamente veio ao meu encontro, me abraçou e me beijou não dizendo uma só palavra, nos acertamos dessa forma, sem nenhuma palavra ser dita.

.

.

.

Os dias foram se passando, e automaticamente, pra minha tristeza e também do Edward, começamos a nos afastar, e a passar menos tempo juntos, ele trabalhava de manha e de tarde, e quando chegava minha mãe chegava junto, começamos a ficar sozinhos apenas durante a noite, aonde o Edward ia dormir comigo, mas do mesmo jeito isso começou a mudar, ficávamos muito cansados, e acabávamos nem ligando pra isso.

Enfim, tudo ia de mal a pior, já se faziam três semanas do ocorrido, e pra ajudar uma notícia, chegou para abalar.

Eu tinha chego do colégio, e Alice tinha me convidado pra ir a Port Angeles, começar a ver os vestidos de formatura, que já estava próxima, e eu tava passando mal a vários dias, mas ninguém sabia, apenas eu, então achando que era uma simples virose ou algo do tipo, fiz uns exames em Port Angeles, sem ninguém saber, e sem que as meninas vissem passei na clínica e busquei o exame, guardando e deixando pra ver em casa.

Então assim que cheguei em casa, um pouco antes das cinco abri o exame e dando uma olhada eu vi que tinha alguma alteração no meu exame de sangue, tinha um nome muito estranho, então fui procurar na internet, e achei uma coisa que eu não gostaria de ler.( N/A: gente esse negocio do exame eu inventei, não tenho a mínima ideia de como é.)

A palavra GRÁVIDA, parecia saltar da tela, em minha direção, lágrimas desesperadas saíram dos meus olhos, e em seguida escutei a porta se abrir.

Fechei a página, e peguei o exame, e vi que coincidentemente o Edward tinha chego mais cedo, e minha mãe não estava junto, fiquei sentada na escada, esperando ele aparecer.

_ Oi amor. – ele se sentou do meu lado e me beijou.

_ Oi.

_ Que foi? – ele perguntou pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocando atrás da minha orelha.

_A gente precisa conversar. – eu disse me levantando e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

_ Que papéis são esses? – ele me perguntou vindo atrás de mim.

_ Semana passada, eu andei passando mal algumas vezes, então fui a Port Angeles, e fiz uns exames.

_ Bella, por que você não me contou você tá doente tem alguma coisa?

_ Edward, eu to grávida. – as palavras saíram da minha boca parecendo uma bomba.

_ Você o que? – entreguei os papéis pra ele, enquanto ele lia silenciosamente, eu chorava. Depois de ele terminar de ler, ele se aproximou de mim, tocou meu rosto, depois caiu de joelhos, levantou levemente a minha blusa e beijou minha barriga, sem pensar eu fechei os olhos e sorri, mas logo me lembrei que isso não podia estar acontecendo, então me afastei.

_ Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não podia.

_ Calma Bella, a gente vai resolver tudo isso.

_ Calma? Você quer que eu tenha calma, num momento desse? – peguei os exames, rasguei, amassei e joguei fora, peguei a chave do meu carro, e sai. Dentro da picape, dirigindo, peguei meu celular e liguei para a Alice.

_ Alo?

_ Alice, eu preciso falar com você, me encontra em trinta minutos, na lanchonete que a gente ama, no shopping de Port Angeles, por favor.

_ Tudo bem.

Desliguei o celular antes que ela começasse a perguntar coisas. Dirigi rapidamente até o shopping, sentei numa das mesas mais afastadas, e uns cinco minutos depois Alice apareceu. Ela viu minha expressão e ficou horrorizada, e eu contei tudo a ela, estava chorando mo seu colo, quando seu celular tocou.

_ Tudo bem pode atender. – era o Jasper, parecia que estava com problemas. – Pode ir Alice, eu já vou daqui a pouco, tudo bem.- depois de muito insistir a baixinha foi. Uns cinco minutos depois alguém veio falar comigo.

_ Oi Bella. – me assustei, mas olhei para cima e reconheci.

_ Oi Jake, que susto você me deu.

_ Desculpa, posso sentar aqui com você?

_ Eu já tava de saída, mas claro que pode.

_ Eu preciso falar com você Bella.

_ Fala.

_ Olha, sem querer eu escutei um pedaço da sua conversa com a Alice. – na hora congelei ninguém podia saber que eu tava grávida do meu tio.

_ Você...

_ Relaxa, eu escutei que você tá grávida, e o cara não pode assumir, por algum motivo que eu não sei.

_ É – na hora, um pequeno alivio me invadiu.

_ Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, na verdade queria te propor.

_ O que?

_ Bella, eu sempre gostei muito de você, muito mesmo, bem mais que um amigo, eu gostaria de assumir esse filho seu, assim a gente vai poder ficar junto, eu vou poder ficar com você, e você vai poder ter um pai pro seu filho.

N/A: Genteeeee, mil descupaaas pela demora.É que realmente, não tava conseguindo escrever esse capitulo, mas enfim depois de tanta demora, ai está ele. E ai o que acharam? Edward e Bella se afastam? Bella grávida? A proposta do Jacob? Comentem ,e logo eu volto com mais.

_Agradecimentos a __**pollyanna cullem**__, __**Helo Zanon**__ e____**gby00**__._

Volto logo, ;**


	8. Contando

Capitulo 07 – Contando

Pisquei lentamente tentando absorver toda a "proposta" que o Jacob tinha acabado de fazer.

_ Jake, você não pode fazer isso, eu não posso deixar...

_ Mas eu quero fazer isso, Bella eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, sempre, você que nunca notou.

_ Mas é diferente Jake, é um filho, uma responsabilidade que não é sua.

_ Eu não me importo.

_ Desculpa Jake, mas eu não posso deixar você fazer essa loucura. Tchau Jake.

_ Bella espera. – ele segurou meu braço e eu respirei fundo. – O que você vai dizer pro seus pais hein?

_ Eu não sei, digo que dormi com um carinha numa festa, que o garoto foi morar em outro país, em outro continente, sei lá, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, mas eu não posso e não vou aceitar essa proposta.

Sai dali o mais rápido possível, no caminho pra casa várias coisas passavam em minha mente, e quando cheguei em casa, vi que meus pais já tinham chego.

Respirei fundo e entrei. Assim que eu entrei, escutei o barulho da televisão e meus pais junto com o Edward conversavam sobre alguma coisa, por um momento eu gelei.

_ Bella filha aonde você tava?

_ Com a Alice. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Coisas do trabalho.

_ Hunm. – em silencio dei um suspiro de alivio. – Eu vou tomar um banho, depois eu queria conversar com vocês.

_ Tudo bem filha. – Edward me olhava de modo intenso, subi e fui pro meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Em menos de cinco minutos a porta abriu e fechou novamente, o perfume tão conhecido invadiu meu quarto.

_ Você vai contar? – a voz dele era dura, fria.

_ Vou, mas não se preocupe eu vou poupar você.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

_ Eu não vou dizer que você é o pai.

_ O que? Você não pode me proibir de assumir o meu filho.

_ Isso não depende de você, agora com licença eu quero tomar banho.

_ Essa conversa não termina aqui. – ele sai e bateu a porta, sentei na cama, e deixei algumas lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos.

Tranquei a porta do quarto e fui tomar banho, demorei muito apenas pensando, passando e repassando a conversa na minha cabeça.

Depois de muito tempo, sai do chuveiro e fui trocar de roupa, demorei mais um pouco no quarto e finalmente desci.

Minha mãe tava no ultimo degrau da escada com uma cara nada boa.

_ Mãe, eu preciso...

_ Não, não precisa mais.

_ O que? – sem entender nada, escutei vozes familiares, e de repente Jacob saiu da sala com meu pai, um Edward com raiva, magoado, decepcionado se revelava sentado no sofá atrás dele. Eu não acredito que ele fez isso.

_ O Jacob contou tudo, minha filha como pode tanta irresponsabilidade, no mundo de hoje, mas fico feliz de ser com o Jacob, que irá assumir essa responsabilidade.

_ Claro, chefe Swan, aliás, a responsabilidade é minha. – vi o Edward sair e ir para o jardim. – E como eu já disse, faço questão do casamento.

_ Claro querido, vocês vão contar pro seus pais?

_ Iremos sim.

Não acredito que o Jacob tinha sido capaz de fazer isso. Minha vontade foi de desmentir tudo e correr para o jardim, pedir desculpas para o Edward e revelar a verdade para meus pais, mas a coragem havia sumido, e eu já estava sendo puxada pra fora de casa, então deixei apenas ser levada, não escutei nada.

Já fora de casa, Jacob falava comigo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção o último olhar que Edward tinha me lançado havia me preocupado muito, foi de cortar o coração.

Em menos de dez minutos chegamos na casa de Jacob, e os seus pais estavam na cozinha, Jacob os chamou e contou, tiveram a mesma reação que meus pais, e uns minutos depois a mãe de Jacob já pegava o telefone para falar com a minha mãe e começar a organizar o casamento.

Em julho iríamos nos formar no terceiro ano, e em setembro nos casaríamos isso me dava quatro meses apenas, nossas mães iriam organizar tudo e sem minha ajuda, até porque não iria conseguir.

Quando Jacob me levava de volta pra casa eu consegui falar.

_ Por que Jacob? Por que estragar sua vida assim.

_ É a minha chance com você.

_Jake, você pode casar comigo, assumir esse filho, mas você não pode me forçar a amar você.

Ele não disse mais nada e apenas dirigiu. Quando chegamos disse apenas um tchau, e Jacob quis um beijo, ignorei e sai do carro.

Meus pais já estavam dormindo, subi e fui para o meu quarto com uma vontade enorme de ir ao quarto ao lado, não foi preciso, ainda sentada, com a cabeça baixa e chorando, Edward entrou no meu quarto.

_ Porque Bella? Por que você quis que aquele cara assumisse o NOSSO filho?

_ Eu não sabia que ele faria isso, ele escutou minha conversa com a Alice, mas não escutou que você era o pai, então se ofereceu a assumir a criança, lógico que eu neguei, mas ele apareceu aqui de repente e eu não consegui dizer nada. Eu não quero te magoar Edward.

_ Então por que você insiste em me magoar Bella? Eu só vou dizer uma vez, eu não vou colaborar com isso, se em três meses isso não acabar, eu vou embora.

_ Não Edward, eu não ...

_ Não Bella, você não vai contar pro seus pais, e vai se casar com outro cara, eu sinceramente não quero ficar aqui pra ver a garota que eu amo casando com outro cara, então é a única solução.

Ele saiu e me deixou lá chorando, meus joelhos cederam e eu cai no chão, e acabei ficando por lá mesmo, apenas sentindo as lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos.

Acordei no dia seguinte no mesmo lugar, no chão, com muita dor nas costas e na cabeça, minha mãe não ia demorar pra vir me acordar, então me levantei e fui tomar banho. Escutei a porta do quarto ser aberta e fechada logo em seguida, minha mãe deve ter ficado surpresa.

Sai do banho, e depois de trocar de roupa fui tomar café, e pra minha surpresa, Edward estava sentado a mesa, junto com a minha mãe, eles pareciam conversar sobre algo sério.

_ Bom dia. – falei dando o melhor sorriso que pude o que não era muito.

_ Bom dia meu amor. – minha mãe veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. - Tá se sentindo bem? – assenti- Meu amor qualquer coisa fala, ok?

_ Claro mãe, o que vocês estavam conversando antes de eu entrar na cozinha?

_ Nada demais querida.

_ Assunto de adulto. – Edward falou pela primeira vez, com uma voz muito magoada. O olhei e não respondi, a buzina do porshe da Alice me livrou de uma resposta.

_ Eu tenho que ir, até mais tarde.

Sai sem escutar uma resposta. Entrei no carro, e Alice olhou pra mim assustada.

_ O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa amiga?

_ Eu vou casar.

_ O que? – ela perguntou no mesmo instante em que ligava o carro.

_ É, depois que eu falei com você ontem, Jacob apareceu na mesa que eu tava sentada, ele escutou a nossa conversa, só não que o Edward era o pai, me propôs que ele assumisse o meu filho, e casamento, você tinha razão ele gosta de mim.

_ Te falei, mas por que você aceitou?

_ Eu não aceitei, eu disse que eu não podia, e fui pra casa, chegando lá briguei com o Edward, depois tomei banho e ia contar para os meus pais, e quando descia as escadas, vi Jacob lá em casa, ele já tinha contado tudo pros meus pais, eles ficaram chocados, mas concordavam quanto ao casamento, depois Jacob me levou a casa dele, falou com os seus pais, eles reagiram igual aos meus, depois quando eu voltei, briguei mais ainda com o Edward, e acabei dormindo no chão.

_ Uau, que noite agitada.

Não respondi nada, e em poucos minutos havíamos chego no colégio. Quando sai do carro senti vários olhares em minha direção e depois de escutar alguns comentários eu entendi, todos no colégio já sabiam da minha gravidez, eu realmente odeio morar em cidade grande.

No intervalo o grupinho das lideres de torcida passaram por mim, e Victória, a mais popular, comentou:

_ Então o que dizem é verdade?

_ O que? – perguntei sem entender nada.

_ As santinhas são as piores.

_ Cala a boca Victória, você não sabe nada da vida da Bella, então pode ir parando por ai, e outra você não é nada santinha, e pode ter certeza é muito pior que todas as garotas do colégio, já que pelas suas costas te chamam da Victória a "Vadia". – Alice falou tentando me defender, as outras líderes de torcida atrás dela iam falar algo, mas Alice interrompeu. – E vocês continuem bem quietinhas também por que vocês são iguaizinhas.

Ela me rebocou até o refeitório e sentamos na mesa habitual, só que dessa vez Jacob puxou uma cadeira e sentou do meu lado.

Ele "roubou" um beijo rápido e ia começar a falar, mas eu o cortei:

_ Quem você pensa que é?

_ O pai do seu filho, e seu futuro marido.

_ Não Jacob você é o cara que tenta me ajudar, mas no fim vai acabar com a minha vida.

Me levantei e fui pro pátio do colégio, fiquei lá até escutar o sinal bater, respirei fundo me levantei novamente e fui em direção a minha sala sentei na minha mesa de sempre e Alice sentou ao meu lado e veio falar comigo.

_ Que foi amiga?

_ Nada, só quero ir pra casa.

Depois de muito tempo o sinal bateu e eu pude ir pra casa não disse uma palavra pra Alice, apenas disse tchau e sai do carro, não tinha notado mais um carro – que não ficava ali nesse horário- estava em cima do quintal. Abri a porta e me surpreendi com o barulho da televisão, e depois barulho de passos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil desculpas pelo atraso, é que realmente to sem tempo pra escrever, mas um tempinho aqui outro ali eu consegui terminar mais um capítulo, desculpa também pelo tamnho do capitulo ,eu sei que foi pequeno, mas eu to reservando mais coisas para o próximo. Então gostaram? Proposta não aceita? Jacob fazendo as coisas por ele mesmo? Edward e Bella brigando? E ai me contem tudo o que vocês acharam do capitulo.

_Agradecimentos à __**Na Cullen**__, __**Helo Zanon**__, __**Hithi**__, __**gby00**____e __**pollyanna cullem**__._

Já posso adiantar que no próximo capítulo planejo escrever: algumas brigas, alguns preparativos do casamento, preparativos para o bebê e formatura. Espero que eu consiga colocar tudo num só cap. Quanto a Bella e Jacob, relaxem a fic é Beward, e eu também odeio ver a Bella com o Jacob, mas isso faz parte para nos encaminharmos para o final.

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem e eu volto logo ;**


	9. Alguns preparativos

Capítulo 08 – Alguns preparativos

Edward estava sentado no sofá com suas roupas ao seu redor e sua mala no chão.

_ O que você tá fazendo? – perguntei temendo a resposta.

O silêncio continuou, fiquei esperando uma resposta, mas nada além do silêncio irritante.

_ Então?

_ Eu disse que ia esperar, mas não consigo, eu vou embora, meu vôo parte amanhã de manhã cedo.

_ Mas... Mas... NÃO! Você não pode ir embora, por favor, não vai, eu não...

_ Esquece Bella, eu já tomei minha decisão.

Larguei minha mochila no chão e antes que eu pudesse perceber já estava ao lado do Edward implorando para que ele ficasse.

_NÃO BELLA!- ele gritou e em seguida me olhou se acalmou e voltou a falar. – Não, eu vou embora.

_ Edward, por favor, eu te amo. – falei segurando seus braços, quase me jogando no chão.

_ Se me amasse de verdade não casava com outro cara.

Lágrimas desesperadas saíram dos meus olhos, então me joguei para frente e o beijei, Edward me prensou contra a parede e me beijou ferozmente, não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, só sei que não pareceu tempo suficiente, paramos quando realmente precisamos de ar.

Ficamos com apenas as testas encostadas e as únicas coisas que se ouviam eram nossas respirações irregulares.

_ Tudo bem Bella, eu fico, mas, por favor acabe com isso.

Ele subiu as escadas e meus joelhos cederam, cai sentada no chão chorando, eu tenho que terminar com esse casamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Uma semana após o ocorrido minha mãe, eu e minha, infelizmente, futura sogra fomos a Seattle para irmos a decoradora de casamentos, ficamos lá por mais de duas horas e eu não entendi absolutamente nada do que ela falou. Depois fomos comer alguma coisa, quando a sogrinha me fez uma

"surpresa".

_ Então Bella, em que igreja e salão vocês pretendem realizar a cerimônia e a festa?

_ Não sei, nós não conversamos muito sobre o casamento.

_ Então dê uma olhada nesses papéis. – ela me passou o que pareciam ser um contrato.

Comecei a ler e vi que se tratava realmente de um contrato, mais precisamente da igreja e do salão de Port Angeles, um dos mais procurados, realmente eles tinham uma influência muito grande naquela área.

_ Eu e Billy conversamos e quisemos dar de presente para vocês.

_ Hunm, muito obrigada. – falei forçando um sorriso.

_ Nossa, você parece tão desanimada querida. – ela tocou no meu rosto enquanto o seu tinha uma aparência preocupada.

_ É cansaço, na reta final das aulas, muitos trabalhos e provas, e ainda a Alice me arrastou para o comitê de organização do baile da formatura, to perdendo o meu sono.

_ Hunm, mas você tem que se dedicar ao seu casamento. – dei um sorrisinho "falso" e minha mãe comentou.

_ Filha, nós temos que ir ao médico, ver se está tudo certo com o seu bebê, fazer todos os exames, o pré-natal, tudo vou ligar para o médico de Seattle agora mesmo. – minha mãe pegou o telefone e em cinco minutos já estava desligando ele- Prontinho, sexta-feira que vem as quatro horas, podemos aproveitar e começar a ver o seu vestido...

As duas casamenteiras começaram, novamente, a falar do casamento, enquanto eu mergulhava nos meus pensamentos, ainda não tinha me tocado que eu ia ser mãe, o meu bebê, como minha mãe disse, iria nascer daqui alguns meses. Sem querer tive um pensamento, um tanto quanto engraçado, imaginei o bebê nascendo igualzinho ao Edward, seus olhos, sua cor de pele, de olhos, o que iria ser engraçado, já que Jacob tem cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos escuros, pele morena, e eu bom eu não tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze, ia ser uma situação "boa" para contarmos a verdade, mas ai já seria tarde demais, eu já estaria casada e Edward já teria ido embora. Meu telefone tocou me despertando dos meus devaneios, olhei o visor e vi que Alice parecia desesperada mais de vinte chamadas não atendidas, não tinha visto.

_ Com licença – falei e fui atender meu celular do lado de fora da lanchonete. – Oi, Allie.

_ Por que você não me atendeu?

_ Tava na decoradora, esqueci de tirar meu celular do silencioso.

_ Tá que seja – revirei os olhos, ô delicadeza- Semana que vem iremos ver nossos vestidos para a formatura, e você tem que me ajudar em que cor escolher para a decoração do salão, e o que eu devo escrever no meu discurso de oradora, pode ser sexta que vem? – ela pareceu respirar de alívio após dizer tudo apressadamente.

_ Sexta eu não posso, tenho médico.

_ Pra ver o bebê? – ela perguntou se animando.

_ Pra ver não, mas pra começar a cuidar da sua saúde.

_ Hunm. Quero ver esse meu afilhado logo, logo. – revirei os olhos novamente. –AHHH! Adivinha.

_ O que?

_ O Jazz chega semana que vem. AHHHHHHHH!- afastei o telefone do ouvido. Jasper tinha ido pra faculdade, ele e Allie se viam quase todo o final de semana, mas nos últimos meses tava ficando difícil, muitas coisas da aula e da formatura, mais de dois meses que eles não se viam.

_ Que bom Alice, espero que ele esteja mais preparado que eu para ouvir seus gritos ensurdecedores.

_ Hahá muito engraçado Isabella Swan, mas então podemos ir na quinta?

_ Quinta a gente não vai se reunir com o resto do comitê?

_ Ah, é verdade. Quarta?

_ Quarta acho que dá, vamos aproveitar e fazer o trabalho de literatura.

_ Tudo bem, se der tempo. – pela terceira vez revirei os olhos, caramba só a Alice tinha a capacidade de me "irritar" falando essas coisas.

_ Tá bom, vou desligar a gente se fala mais tarde, beijos.

_ Beijos.- desliguei o telefone e voltei para dentro da lanchonete.

Sentei e minha mãe pareceu interessada no meu telefonema.

_Quem era Bella? Era o Jacob? –minha mãe perguntou num tom quase que irônico.

_ Não, Alice, queria ver uma data para irmos ver os vestidos da formatura.

_ Hunm.

Depois um silencio estranho permaneceu na mesa, e depois de uns dez minutos fomos embora.

As aulas estavam passando muito rápido, e cada dia que passava os comentário sobre o casamento e sobre o bebe aumentavam, o que me estressava mais ainda.

Faltavam duas semanas para a formatura, e essa era a última semana de aulas, provas finais, e ainda tinha que aguentar o Edward sem falar comigo.

No dia seguinte a ida a Seattle, depois da aula minha mãe, e o Edward estavam em casa, estava ajudando ela a fazer o almoço quando ela começou a tocar num assunto que eu não queria falar.

_ Então filha, porque ultimamente você e o Edward não estão mais se falando e se divertindo juntos.

_ Nenhum motivo em especial mãe, me passa o sal por favor- tentei desconversar mas minha mãe nunca ia mudar.

_ Mesmo assim filha, é por causa do bebe? – minha respiração parou por um segundo.

_ O que o bebe teria a ver com isso mãe?- falei soltando a respiração lentamente.

_ Sei lá, as vezes o seu tio tem um pensamento sobre adolescentes gravidas, e ah minha filha, eu... – fui salva pelo telefone que interrompeu a filosofia da minha mãe. –Oi, fala, tem que ser agora? Tá, to indo. – ela desligou- Filha me desculpa tão me chamando no escritório, o Edward irá almoçar com você, a gente se ve depois, beijo. – Ela me deu um beijo, um tchau rápido para o Edward, e saiu.

Edward ficou me olhando sem entender, mas me deu as costas e voltou para a sala. Eu terminei de fazer o almoço e fui chamar o Edward.

_ Edward, o almoço tá pronto.

Ele desligou a televisão, e foi para a mesa, se sentando na minha frente. Por alguns minutos um silencio extremamente irritando predominou o lugar, mas depois de alguns minutos, para a minha surpresa ele falou comigo.

_ Fiquei sabendo que você vai no médico semana que vem? – ele perguntou tentando fazer um tom despreocupado.

_ Vou na sexta, começar a fazer o pré-natal e outras coisas.

_ Humm. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa... bem... er.. eu to aqui.

_ Obrigada. – depois de mais algum tempo não aguentei e falei. – Edward, por favor volta a falar comigo, eu não aguento mais.

_ Bella eu já te disse as minhas condições.

_ Eu sei, mas eu to com saudades de você, de conversar com você, de ver filmes, sair...

_ Bella eu vou repetir, eu só vou voltar a fazer tudo isso, quando você largar aquele cara, e assumir que eu sou o pai do seu filho. Enquanto isso, acho melhor ficarmos como estamos. – eu continuar falando, mas pela segunda vez um telefone interrompeu minha conversa, era o celular do Edward. – Alo? Oi, tudo e com você? Que bom. Posso sim, hoje a noite? Tudo bem passo ai as 21:00, até beijo Tania. – Tania? Ele desligou o telefone e eu fiquei o olhando sem acreditar.

_ Tania? – perguntei esperando uma resposta.

_ É, acho que você conhece...

_ Tania Denali? Aquela garota tem a minha idade, e...

_ Sim, mas eu fiquei com você não fiquei?

_ É, mas eu te amo, e essa garota só quer sair com você, pra dizer pra todo mundo que está saindo com um cara mais velho.

_ Me ama tanto que vai...

_ Casar com outro cara? É eu já entendi, não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara o tempo todo. – quando fui reparar estava chorando, e gritando.- EU JÁ TO CANSADA DE TODOS FICAREM COMENTANDO, E FALANDO COISAS A MEU RESPEITO, INCLUSIVE E PRINCIPALMENTE A TANIA, E VOCE AINDA VAI SAIR COM ESSA VADIA! –fui subindo a escada correndo, e ele veio atrás de mim.

_ VOCE FALA DA TANIA, MAS AS SUAS ATITUDES ESTAO SE IGUALANDO AS DELA. –ele falou segurando meu braço, me impedindo de chegar ao meu quarto.

_ POR FAVOR NÃO ME COMPARA COM AQUILO, VOCE ME CONHECE,E SABE QUE EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!

_ Eu não sei mais se te conheço. – ele falou baixando o tom da sua voz. –Agora eu não vejo mais diferença em ficar com você ou com ela.

_ Você tá me chamando de vadia? Tá dizendo que não me ama mais? É isso Edward, ótimo porque assim eu to percebendo que eu vou fazer a coisa certa casando com o Jake, porque eu sei que pelo menos ele me ama de verdade. – ele ficou me olhando por uns segundos, e soltou meu braço, continuei a subir as escadas chorando, mas acabei tropeçando no degrau e cai, e acabei batendo com a cabeça no chão.

No mesmo instante Edward veio para o meu lado.

_ Bella, você tá bem?

_ Hãnm? – não tava entendendo muito bem as coisas. – Edward? – Sentia que as coisas estavam ficando escuras.- O bebe..- foi a ultima coisa que me lembro antes de eu apagar.

Acordei numa cama de hospital, com o Edward e meus pais de um lado, e o Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, fazia tempo que eu não os via.

_ Filha! – minha mãe segurou minha mão. –Você está bem?

_ To. O que aconteceu?

_ Você caiu da escada, bateu com a cabeça e acabou ficando desacordada.

_ E aonde eu to?

_ No hospital de Seattle.

_ E o bebe?

_ Está tudo certo, não aconteceu nada.

Depois de um tempo de muitas conversas, principalmente com meus amigos, o quarto foi esvaziando, ficando apenas o Edward e o Jacob.

_ Bella você não lembra do que aconteceu? – Jacob me perguntou parecendo preocupado.

_ Não, acho que subi as escadas com pressa, e acabei caindo, pelo que me lembro é isso.

_ Não teria acontecido, se você estivesse com um adulto responsável na hora.

_ E eu tava, mas eu sou tão desastrada que...

_ Você tá grávida, certas pessoas deveriam ter mais cuidado, e...

_ Jacob, você tá insinuando que eu não cuido da Bella?

_ Não to insinuando, é claro que você não consegue cuidar dela.- vi os olhos do Edward brilharem de raiva.

_ Você não sabe o que eu faço para protege-la, pra mante-la em segurança, então não me questione, não faça insinuações sem saber do que você está falando.

_Se voce cuidasse e se importasse a gente não estaria aqui. – senti aquelas palavras atingirem o Edward como uma bomba, então sem dizer mais nada ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. – Voce não devia ficar dobre proteção desse cara ele...

_ Não fala dele, você não o conhece nem pela metade pra ficar falando, ele é muito melhor que você Jacob, eu sei que você tá fazendo isso pra em ajudar, mas eu não vejo isso como uma ajuda, de jeito nenhum, agora para de falar do Edward e me deixa dormir. – apaguei a luz do abajur e virei para o lado oposto do Jacob fechando os olhos, tentando esconder as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Pessoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, meus leitoreees maravilhosos, muitas desculpas pelo atraso da fic, mas eu realmente não estava conseguindo terminar esse capitulo, além de falta de tempo, uma total falta de criatividade bateu em mim, mas por mais que eu demore eu nunca vou abandonar a minha fanfic, mil desculpas, falei que teríamos a formatura nesse cap, mas acabei deixando para o próximo. Mas e ai me contem, o que estão achando? Comentem bastante, não deixem o numero de reviews diminuírem, ou melhor aumentem o numero de reviews, mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

_Agradecimentos à __**gby00**__._

Comentem, volto logo ;***


	10. Formatura

Capítulo 09- Formatura

No dia seguinte eu já estava em casa, sob os cuidados da minha mãe. A formatura era em duas semanas e eu não havia comprado nem o vestido ainda. Amanhã eu iria me reunir, junto com a Alice, com o comitê de organização da formatura, não tava muito a fim, mas segundo a minha mãe eu precisava sair um pouco, e depois eu iria no shopping com a minha pequena amiga.

Eu tava indo para o banho quando escutei algumas batidas na porta, e logo em seguida ela sendo aberta e fechada. Edward entrou e ficou me olhando, com certo receio em falar. Depois de um certo tempo, ele pigarreou e falou.

_ Você está bem? – ele tentou ser indiferente, mas eu vi a preocupação em seus olhos e a senti em sua voz.

_ Aham, to com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas to melhor do que antes.

_ Bella, me desculpe, eu não queria ter provocado isso me perdoe.

_ Tudo bem, agora me dá licença, ai..- senti um forte pontada na barriga estava caindo mas algo me impediu de chegar ao chão, olhei para cima e vi Edward muito preocupado, quase que involuntariamente coloquei minhas mãos em minha barriga, que por sinal estava bem pequena, também pudera eu estava de uns dois meses.

_ Bella você tá bem, o que aconteceu?

_ Eu senti uma pontada na barriga. –Edward ficou me olhando por alguns segundos e logo em seguida colocou a mão na minha barriga, ou melhor no nosso bebê. Olhando de fora nós quase parecíamos uma família. Lágrimas começaram a umedecer meus olhos, pisquei tentando afastá-las, o que não passou despercebido pelo Edward.

_ Bella o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? Tá tudo bem? – foram tantas perguntas que não pude absorvê-las rapidamente. Edward passou a mão lentamente no meu rosto, que formigou com seu toque.

_ É só que... – pensei muito no que ia falar, mas desisiti- nada, eu to bem, eu vou pro banho. – levantei rapidamente e deixei o Edward no chão do meu quarto, sozinho.

Fiquei um tempo no banheiro, tempo o bastante para me certificar de que eu não encontraria "alguém" no meu quarto.

Depois só desci para comer alguma coisa, logo em seguida subi e dormi.

.

.

.

.

Minha mãe me acordou perguntando se eu já estava bem para ir para aula, respondi que sim, e mesmo se não tivesse tenho três das últimas cinco provas finais, eu já estava passada, mas preferia não arriscar, este ano, principalmente nos últimos meses, eu havia perdido muitas aulas.

Depois de um rápido banho, desci junto com meus materiais para tomar café e esperar a Alice, que depois de dez minutos chegou, no mesmo instante em que Edward apareceu na cozinha, o que evitou certos "constrangimentos".

No carro Alice me fez dez mil perguntas para ter certeza se eu estava bem, o que em uma hora eu pensei sinceramente, se devia mentir, já que eu não voltaria para casa tão cedo, eu iria direto do colégio para a reunião, e logo em seguida para o shopping.

As primeiras aulas, todas de prova, passaram rápido, e tudo estava indo bem até o intervalo. Eu e Allie fomos ao banheiro, e lá estava Tânia e suas seguidoras, que falavam de algum garoto.

_ Ah ele é incrível né meni... Oi! Olha o que temos aqui meninas – Tânia disse vindo para minha frente – A pulga irritante, e a santa grávida. – não vi qual a graça fez com que as sem originalidade explodissem em risadas. –Coincidência você aparecer aqui Isabella, estávamos falando de um parente seu. –eu estava ignorando e fui em direção ao espelho, mas quando ela disse a última parte, meu coração falhou uma batida.

_ Como assim? – me virei e me fiz de desentendida.

_ Ah, é lógico que eu to falando do seu tio gostosinho. – ela disse com uma risadinha, e uma forte pontada me atingiu, e novamente meu coração vacilou. – Eu tava falando do encontro que tivemos na semana passada, nossa como ele é incrível, e que beijo, nossa isso sim é que é homem. E aquele corpo nossa, perfeito. – quase, realmente quase, eu fui pra cima daquela loira falsificada, mas Alice que estava ao meu lado me impediu, mas nossa escutar aquele troço falando assim do Edward, do MEU Edward me dava nos nervos. – que foi Isabella, não pode agüentar eu falando assim do SEU sonho de consumo?

_ O que? – essa eu realmente não tinha entendido.

_ Ah qual é Isabella você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando. Você quer ficar com seu tio, mas o seu parentesco não deixa não é mesmo? Pode falar sem problemas. – o sinal bateu anunciando o final do intervalo, e me salvando de uma resposta. –Ops, temos que ir adeusinho aberrações. – elas saíram deixando eu e a Allie atônitas.

_ Como ela...? – Alice perguntou sabendo que não haveria resposta.

_ Vamos Alice.

Não podia acreditar no que aquele projeto de pessoa havia falado, fiquei o resto das aulas pensando nisso, principalmente a parte em que ela falou sobre o Edward.

A aula acabou e fomos para a reunião que seria na casa da Ângela. Eu sinceramente não prestei atenção em quase nada no que havia sido comentado, só entendi que a colação seria no ginásio do colégio, o jantar seria por conta de cada formando, e a festa seria na casa da Alice, os seus pais já haviam concordado, já que os mesmos iriam viajar após o jantar da formatura. Outra coisa que eu havia entendido era que infelizmente teríamos que usar a horrenda bata amarela na colação.

Depois de quase três horas de reunião, eu e Alice fomos ao shopping e depois de algumas horas encontramos os vestidos perfeitos para a festa de formatura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hoje a formatura, daqui a exatos dois meses seria meu casamento, e daqui a um mês segundo a minha mãe, haveria uma pequena festa, no estilo de um chá de bebê, com chá de panela, mas nesse os homens também participariam.

Eram dês e meia da manha, e eu já começava a me preocupar com mais tarde, já tinha tomado banho e café e estava me preparando para levar minhas coisas para a casa da Alice, já que eu ia pra lá depois do jantar com a minha família.

Nessas últimas duas semanas eu tinha ido duas vezes ao médico e tinha começado a fazer meu pré-natal, estava tudo certo com o meu bebê. Eu não via o Jacob a algum tempo, mas infelizmente ele me ligava quase todos os dias, o que me irritava e com certeza irritava o Edward.

Pedi para minha mãe me levar na Alice, mas como ela estava ocupada, sobrou para o Edward me levar. Entrei no carro que me trazia muitas lembranças, o cheiro por mim tão conhecido impregnava os bancos e tudo que lá estava, mas um cheiro novo invadiu minhas narinas, o que fez no meio do caminho, eu obrigar o Edward a parar o carro.

_Bella você tá legal? – Edward me perguntou enquanto eu saia do carro e botava tudo que eu havia comido, quase nada, para fora.

_ Parece que eu to legal? – depois um estalo na minha cabeça fez com que eu reconhecesse aquele perfume vagabundo, só podia ser da Tânia.- Você ainda tá saindo com aquela vadia?

_ O que?

_ Você escutou bem o que eu te perguntei, me responde, você ainda tá saindo com a Tânia?

_ Como você?

_ O perfume vagabundo dela a denunciou, e me enjoou claro. Me responde você ainda tá saindo ela?

_ Não, quer dizer, essa semana ela foi atrás de mim no hospital, mas eu dei o fora nela, e outra, mesmo quando a gente saiu, ela não entrou nesse carro. A gente se encontrou no restaurante e depois eu fui embora sozinho.

_ Você não a levou em casa? – algo ainda me inquietava.

_ Não, eu não poderia suportar que outra mulher entrasse nesse carro, ou que se sentasse ao meu lado e segurasse a minha mão, esse lugar pertence a você. – não podia acreditar no que ele dizia, lágrimas começaram a me incomodar, nossa to tão emocional ultimamente.

_ E como o perfume dela tá impregnado no carro, nos bancos?

_ Eu não sei, eu juro que ela não entrou nesse carro.

Depois de mais algum tempo especulando aquele cheiro, encontramos a matriz do cheiro, aquela vadia tinha colocado o vidro de perfume no porta-luvas do carro, nossa realmente aquela marca era a mais barata que tinha.

Voltamos para o carro e depois de poucos minutos chegamos a casa dos Brandon. Alice logo que escutou o carro veio abrir a porta.

_ Obrigada Edward, até mais tarde. –tava saindo do carro quando ele segurou meu braço.

_ Bella, ainda tem tempo. – tentei me fazer de desentendida, mas é claro que eu tinha entendido perfeitamente.

_ É eu sei, acho que esse é o momento para fugir, e me livrar da Alice, ela vai me torturar o dia inteiro. – deu uma risada tentando descontrair, claro que não deu certo.

_ Você sabe que eu não to falando disso Bella. – ficou um pequeno silencio quando ele me surpreendeu.- Eu te amo, se você ainda quiser saber.

_ Eu...

_ Bella! – Alice nos interrompeu, e devo dizer que fiquei aliviada.

_Ahh, tchau.- sai do carro antes que Edward dissesse algo. – Oi Allie.

_ Bellinha – ela correu e me abraçou. – Vem vamos começar a nos embelezar. –quase que involuntariamente revirei os olhos, a pequena apenas riu.

_ Aonde estão todos os outros? – falei quando reparei na casa vazia.

_ Meu irmão, a Rose e o Jazz saíram para nos dar certa liberdade. Meus pais foram dar uma volta por ai.

_ Coitado do Jazz, tem que aguentar a Rose e o Emm se agarrando o dia todo, que horror. - entramos no quarto da Alice, os nossos vestidos e nossas batas estavam em cima da cama, e no banheiro uma imensidão de produtos e maquiagens se encontravam em cima da imensa pia. –OMG! Coitada de mim!

_ Não exagera Bellinha. – a campainha tocou, e Alice falou.- Devem ser os decoradores, pode ir para o banho enquanto eu cuido deles lá.

_ Ok.

_ Ah usa esses produtos aqui ó. – ela me passou um sabonete, um shampoo, um condicionador, um creme hidratante para o rosto, outro para o corpo, um creme pós-banho para o cabelo, e um óleo hidratante.

Mesmo relutante eu fui para o banho, depois de uns trinta minutos Alice voltou, e eu terminei o banho, passei todos os cremes, e a Allie entrou no banho, coloquei um roupão e fui assistir algo na televisão.

Alice voltou e descemos para almoçar qualquer coisa, e nossa a sala da casa estava totalmente diferente, realmente parecia um salão de festa. Mas ainda faltavam alguns ajustes. Comemos uns sanduíches e quando deu uma hora da tarde voltamos para o quarto da Alice, ela secou meus cabelos que ainda estavam molhados e colocou bobs, e fez o mesmo com os dela, depois colocou um creme nos nossos rostos e ficamos deitadas sem fazer nada por meia hora.

.

.

.

.

Já eram 18h30min e ainda não estávamos prontas, o pessoal da decoração já havia terminado há quatro horas, e Emm, Rose e Jazz, já haviam chego se arrumado e há cinco minutos Emm tinha ido buscar Rose. Como teríamos que usar a bata amarela, os vestidos seriam usados apenas na festa. Mas é claro que Alice escolheria uma super produção para nós usarmos por debaixo das batas.

Ela estava com uma bata preta transparente, por debaixo uma regata branca, uma calça social preta e um peep toe rosa Pink. Os cabelos estariam soltos se nos fosse pela presilha de borboleta que prendia o lado do seu cabelo que caiam em cachos nos seus ombros.

A maquiagem marcava bem seus olhos verdes, a sombra estava de acordo com sua roupa, preta e rosa, e um batom rosa Pink marcava seus lábios.

Eu estava com uma calça social preta também só que um pouco mais justa que a da Alice, uma blusa vermelha, tipo camiseta só que com um pouco de volume nos ombros e uns babados na frente, até que era bonitinha, e nos pés um peep toe parecido com o da Alice só que o meu era vermelho sangue, meu cabelo estava preso em cima e os longos cachos castanhos caiam até metade das minhas costas, minha franja ficou no lado invertido, minha maquiagem estava no mesmo estilo que a da Alice, meus olhos estavam bem marcados, a sombra preta com apenas alguns detalhes em branco, meus lábios eram marcados por um batom vermelho e por cima um gloss para não deixar tão vulgar, e assim fomos para o ginásio em que seria feita a colação.

Assim que chegamos senti vários olhares em mim, os formando já estavam se posicionando na fila por ordem alfabética para daqui a dez minutos ser dado inicio a colação.

Graças as minhas preces foram ouvidas e nada demais aconteceu, não tropecei na entrada, nem quando eu fui pegar meu diploma. A colação até que foi rápida, depois, todos juntos, todos mesmo, fomos jantar, o que também passou rápido. E depois fui direto para a casa da Alice para nos arrumarmos. Fomos eu, a Allie, e o Jazz no carro do Edward, e Emm e Rose no carro dele. Fiquei surpresa quando Edward disse que ia à festa tembém, tentei ignorar, mas com certeza não consegui.

Assim que chegamos eu, Allie fomos para o quarto da pequena e Rose foi nos ajudar. Alice ficou magnífica no vestido que ela tinha escolhido, era rosa, claro, tomara que caia, com decote em forma de coração, marcado até metade do tórax, com uma leve estampa floral, uma fita rosa, um pouco mais escuro, marcava a fina cintura da minha amiga, logo abaixo da fita a saia do vestido abria, a saia era de alguns tecidos, de tons de rosa, o vestido batia na metade da coxa, mais ou menos. Ela deixou o cabelo do mesmo jeito que estava na colação, mas pesou um pouco mais na maquiagem.

_ Allie você está linda. – falei, Rose concordou comigo.

_ Isso é porque você ainda não se viu. – Alice falou se virando pra mim, me puxando para a frente do espelho.

_ Que exagero Alice. – tentei discordar, mas Rose não deixou.

_ Cala a boca Bella e se olha. – revirei os olhos e olhei para o espelho.

Nossa. Impossível. Aquela não era eu, não podia ser. Meu vestido era perfeito, e como minha barriga era quase imperceptível, eu pude escolher um vestido que marca a cintura. O vestido era vermelho, a parte de cima era parecido com um corpete, mas este não era separado da saia, era bordado, parecido com mini flores, vermelho e branco. A saia era toda vermelha, no estilo bailarina até a metade da coxa também. Alice tinha trocado meus sapatos, por sandálias pratas de salto médio, para não ficar muito vermelho. Meus cabelos foram soltos, e os volumosos cachos contornavam meu rosto, a maquiagem também foi substituída por uma mais pesada.

_ Uau, eu to tão...

_ Linda! –minhas amigas falaram juntas, e logo após caíram na risada.

Descemos as escadas, e poucas pessoas haviam chego, mas todos os olhares se viraram para a gente, enquanto estávamos ainda no topo das escadas, mas não me interessavam os outros, eu procurava apenas um par de olhos, de um verse inconfundível, e em poucos segundos eu encontrei. Ele me acompanhou, com o olhar, enquanto eu descia, nossos olhares não se desencontraram em nenhum momento, mas não foi o dono daqueles olhos maravilhosos que me abraçaram assim que eu cheguei ao ultimo degrau.

_ Oi linda. – Jacob me recebeu calorosamente com um sorriso gigante.

_ Ah, Jacob.

_ Você sempre é linda, mas hoje você está magnífica.

_ Obrigada. – falei sem nem prestar atenção em outro assunto que ele começava, estava preocupada demais procurando "alguém". A festa foi acontecendo normalmente, gente se pegando, caindo das escadas, bêbadas, é tudo normal, se não fosse uma briga no meio da festa.

Jacob estava caindo de bêbado, eu nem me importei, fiquei sentada praticamente a festa inteira, quando eu vi Tânia se jogando pra cima do Edward e em seguida beijando ele, neste momento, Jacob veio tentar fazer o mesmo comigo, mas eu apenas o ignorei, como sempre.

_ Você tá irritada, por que seu tio tá com a Tânia né? Não precisa eu to aqui. – ai era o que me faltava, mas alguém sabendo do meu "segredo".

_ Cala a boca Jacob, você tá bêbado.

Sai deixando o Jacob caindo sentado num puff. Tava tocando uma musica lenta e quase todo mundo estava jogado no chão. Edward veio falar comigo.

_ Você não teve a sua dança de formatura né?

_ Eu não ligo.

_ Claro que liga. – então ele me puxou para a pista.

Dei um meio sorriso, enquanto me deixava ser levada, estávamos frente a frente, olho no olho.

_ Você está absolutamente linda hoje.

_ Obrigada. –corei de leve.

_ Eu sinto falta dessa sua facilidade em corar. – ele deu aquele sorriso que me fazia esquecer de como se respira.

_ Obrigada, por estar fazendo isso por mim.

_Eu sempre estarei aqui. – ele foi se aproximando lentamente, fechei os olhos, prevendo o que viria a seguir, mas por algum motivo, os seus lábios não se chocaram contra o meu. Abri os olhos quando senti a falta do calor do corpo do Edward.

Edward estava se levantando um leve sangramento no canto da boca.

_ Fica longe da minha noiva Cullen. – deixa ver se eu entendi, Jacob bateu no Edward.

_ Porque você ao invés de reclamar, não se torna um adulto responsável, e toma conta da sua noiva e do seu futuro filho, e para de agir como um adolescente bêbado.

_ Isso é porque você não pode fazer isso né, cuidar da Bella. – Nessa hora Jacob foi nocauteado pelo Edward, um Edward muito furioso.

Jacob não deixou barato, para a infelicidade geral.

_Ve se cresce garoto, ou outro vai tomar o seu lugar.

Jacob pegou a garrafa de cerveja mais próxima e a tacou na cabeça do Edward, que foi ao chão imediatamente. Instantaneamente fui ao lado para o chão ao lado dele.

_ Edward você tá bem? – ele tava um pouco desorientado.

_ Bella...

_ O que você fez Jacob? Emmett me ajuda a colocar o Edward no carro.

_ Deixa o carro dele aqui eu levo vocês. – Emm foi levando o Edward para o carro.

_ Jacob, porque você não deixa de ser criança de uma vez?- dei um tapa na cara dele e sai, desesperada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, a minha demora, mesmoooo, o bloqueio criativo se juntou à falta de tempo, e por isso demorou tanto, mas até que saiu um capítulo razoável né? Quero muitooooooooos comentários hein.

_Agradecimentos à __**gby00**__ e __**DezzaRc**__** .**_

Comentem e eu volto logo ;**


	11. O grande dia

Capítulo 10- O grande dia

Assim que o Emm colocou o Edward em sua cama, os magníficos olhos verdes se abriram meio desorientados.

_ Bella, Emmett? O que acon... Ah esquece acabei de me lembrar.

_ Agora que você já está melhor eu posso ir embora. – Emm falou já pegando as suas chaves.

_Ok, obrigada Emm, eu te levo lá embaixo, Eddie fica ai, eu já venho – fazia tempo que eu não o chamava assim.

_ Ok. – acho que ele reparou já que um pequeno sorriso escapou dos seus lábios.

Desci e agradeci novamente ao Emmett, e logo já subi para o quarto do Edward, que já estava dormindo profundamente. Escrevi um bilhete apenas lembrando de que se ele precisasse eu estaria no quarto ao lado. Dei um leve beijo na sua testa e fui dormir.

Tomei um longo banho e coloquei meu pijama, minha maquiagem não tinha saído completamente, mas como estava muito cansada nem pensei em tirar.

Deitei e fiquei olhando para o teto, eu tava muito cansada e com muito sono, mas não conseguia dormir, fiquei olhando para o nada pensando no que eu deveria fazer em relação ao Jacob, e ao Edward. Eu amava o Edward, mas não podia deixar que todo esse lance de parentesco atrapalhasse, e Jacob, bem ele acabou ajudando no fim das contas, com toda essa mentira de ele ser o pai, mas eu não queria que isso continuasse, ainda mais por Jacob ser tão imaturo, além de que eu não poderia fazer ele assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande a qual ele não tinha nada a ver, eu não poderia também casar com o Jacob amando e pensando no Edward, e agora tinha toda essa coisa do Jacob ter machucado o Edward, ai meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

Contar a verdade e arriscar o que as outras pessoas vão pensar, inclusive meus pais, mas ser feliz junto com meu verdadeiro amor. Ou, continuar com toda essa farsa e ver todos felizes menos eu e o Edward?

Lógico que a mais sensata opção é a primeira, mas eu tinha medo de que complicações esta podia implicar, eu realmente tenho que pensar muito antes que seja tarde demais.

Amanha assim que eu puder eu vou conversar com o Jacob.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei uns minutos antes do almoço ser servido, escovei meus dentes, troquei de roupa e desci. Edward desceu logo após, com dois cortes na testa e um olho roxo, meus pais se assustaram e perguntaram como ele tinha "ganho" aquilo. Edward inventou uma desculpa dizendo que caiu dos últimos degraus da escada da casa da Alice, e que tinha vidro quebrado, dai os cortes.

Quando deu duas horas da tarde, saí dizendo que precisava de um pouco ar, mas fora de casa, liguei para o Jacob pedindo para ele me encontrar em uma lanchonete no shopping de Port Angeles.

_ Oi – Jacob disse sem a sua tradicional energia.

_ Olá.

_ Então porque você me chamou aqui?

_ Nossa que mau humor hein, também pudera com o tanto que você bebeu ontem. E é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

_ Olha Bella eu sinceramente não lembro de nada da noite de ontem. –ah eu não podia acreditar.

_ Você tá falando sério?

_ Aham, por que fiz alguma coisa séria?

_ Você acertou o Edward com uma garrafa na cabeça.

_ Por quê?

_ Você mexeu com o carro dele e vocês brigaram. – tive que inventar uma mentira rápida, porque senão teria que explicar tudo pra ele, e não seria bom.

_ Ah meu Deus, ele tá bem?

_Agora tá, mas ontem ficou desacordado por algum tempo.

_ Eu tenho que ir lá me desculpar com ele. – oque? Essa eu não entendi mesmo.

_ Ahn? Não Jacob, só falei para você começar a pensar nas suas atitudes, em tudo que você faz.

_ Mas eu tenho que ir lá.

_ Não precisa Jacob calma. –ele ia insistir mais uma vez, mas seu celular tocou para meu alívio, ou não.

_ Tá bom mãe, em casa você me explica direitinho. - ele desligou com um sorriso gigante no rosto. – Você não vai adivinhar.

_ O que?- acho que não vou gostar.

_ O pessoal da organização do casamento fez confusão e bem, marcaram nosso casamento para daqui a um mês.

O ?

_ O QUEE ? Como assim eu não..

_ Isso mesmo nós iremos nos casar daqui há um mês, não posso esperar. – ele saiu me puxando pelo braço. – Vamos temos que contar para os seus pais e para todo mundo meu anjo, ai eu já aproveito e peço desculpas para o Edward.

_ Ah, espera ai. – ele apenas se virou para me olhar nos olhos.- Deixa que eu conto para os meus pais, e quanto ao Edward não se preocupe ele nem se lembra de que foi você.

_ Tudo bem então a gente se vê depois. – ele simplesmente saiu, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Ótimo, fiquei mais enrolada que antes, meu casamento é daqui a um mês, como eu ia dizer isso para o Edward? Ele ia me odiar para sempre, e ia embora daqui e eu nunca mais o veria, o que eu faço?

Entrei no carro e fui levando o carro o mais devagar possível, mas infelizmente cheguei muito rápido em casa, por coincidência no mesmo instante o volvo prata magnífico estacionava na calçada.

_Oi Bella – Edward deu seu famoso sorriso torto. Droga ele ia me odiar com toda a certeza.

_ Oi – me esforcei para sorrir também.

_Nossa que desanimo o que aconteceu?

_ Nada, não foi nada.

_ Ah tá. Voce nem vai acreditar, tenho uma grande novidade.-ele falou com grande entusiasmo.

_ Ah eu também.- falei sem ânimo nenhum.

_ Ótimo, vem vamos entrar.

Entramos e meus pais estavam vendo algum filme na televisão.

_ Olá queridos. – minha mãe nos saldou com um sorriso gigante.

_ Oi Renée, Charlie. Tenho uma novidade, e a Bella também.

_ Ah adoro novidades, contem.

_ Quer contar primeiro Bella?

_ Não, pode ir. –precisava de toda ajuda pra contar isso.

_ Bem, eu fui promovido. Agora sou o pediatra oficial do Hospital de Forks.- ótimo eu ia estragar a felicidade dele, mas ótimo ele não vai mais embora, não agora, quando ele acabou de ser promovido.

_ Parabéns rapaz. - meu pai se levantou para poder felicitá-lo.

_ Ah meu irmão como é bom saber disso, finalmente você vai poder se fixar aqui em Forks.

_ É vamos ver.- ele deu uma rápida olhada em minha direção.- Então Bella qual sua novidade?

_ Bom a minha não é tão boa assim.

_ Ah vamos ver, conta.

_ Então, o pessoal que tá organizando o casamento, fez confusão e bem... marcaram a data do casamento no dia errado, e bem... eu vou me casar daqui a um mês.

Silêncio. Todos se sentaram.

_ Como assim?

_ Não sei direito, só sei que irei casar em um mês. –não sabia se o Edward estava triste, chateado, furioso. A minha voz saiu com um total desanimo.

_ Mas eles não podem tá em contrato filha.

_ Esse é o problema mãe, no contrato o salão, a igreja e a decoradora marcaram a data errada, e como esses são os mais difíceis de mudar, a Sra. Black achou melhor adiantar o casamento. – as malditas lágrimas já começavam a invadir meus olhos, mais que droga de hormônios. Olhei pro Edward ele me fitava de forma intensa, mas sua expressão estava vazia.

_ Bom eu vou ligar para a Sarah e ver o que está acontecendo. Vá tomar um banho filha, descanse sua cabeça.

Subi relutante e fui para o meu quarto, já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

Assim como eu esperava, não muito depois, Edward entrou em meu quarto, sua expressão se mantinha num completo vazio. Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando com seus maravilhosos olhos vidrados nos meus, cheios de lágrimas e sentimentos. Depois de um tempo ele simplesmente acabou com a pequena distancia que entre nós existia e me abraçou. Um abraço quente, confortável, que me trazia segurança e proteção.

_ Não quero te perder Bella. – não consegui dizer nada, um nó gigante se formava na minha garganta, e as lágrimas surgiam, novamente, em meus olhos. – Eu te amo tanto, não quero isso, não quero ir embora, não quero te ver casando, nem criando nosso bebê com outro cara, eu só quero você Bella, só você.

Agora eu estava soluçando, se ele soubesse como os meus pensamentos estavam confusos. Eu simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de que, o Edward não era algo supérfluo na minha vida, eu simplesmente PRECISAVA dele na minha vida, não conseguiria viver sem seus lindos olhos, seu sorriso que me fazia perder a razão, seu eu inteiro, e principalmente o simples fato dele ser o Edward, dele ser o cara por quem eu me apaixonei perdidamente, o cara por quem meu coração disparava com um simples olhar. Mas como eu iria fazer para ficar com ele?

Então eu tomei uma decisão, hoje eu não me importaria com nada, sai do seu abraço e selei nossos lábios, e quando achei que iríamos finalmente nos render ao nosso amor, ouvimos leves batidas na minha porta, fazendo com que nos separassem. Acalmamos nossas respirações, e minha mãe entrou.

_Edward o que você tá fazendo aqui? – minha mãe perguntou com certa desconfiança.

_ Só vim ver se estava tudo certo, com essa notícia surpresa, a Bella parecia um pouco abalada.

_ Ahh – acho que a desculpa convenceu minha mãe, não sei como o Edward consegue mentir tão facilmente. – Bella falei com a Sarah, não tem jeito meu anjo, seu casamento é daqui a um mês, amanha iremos ver oficialmente seu vestido.

Ela saiu do quarto, e deixei meus joelhos cederem, cai sentada na cama, e por um bom tempo, nada se ouvia além das nossas respirações. Edward continuava em pé quieto, estava apenas olhando para o nada. E como se tivesse despertado, ele deu uma breve olhada pra mim e saiu do meu quarto, deixando bem claro o que ele pensava sobre aquilo, na verdade o que eu já esperava.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hoje o grande dia, geralmente muito aguardado pelas garotas, mas com certeza, repugnado por mim. Abri meus olhos lentamente, não queria levantar, não queria acordar e ver que aquilo era real, que eu acabaria com a minha vida hoje. Levantei o mais devagar possível, depois de escovar os dentes, desci, apenas minha mãe estava em casa.

_ Bom dia, cadê todo mundo?- minha mãe se virou com um enorme sorriso.

_ Bom dia meu amor. Cadê a alegria da noiva? – preferi não responder.- Seu pai foi com o Billy até a igreja ver se está tudo certo, e seu tio vai trabalhar até o início da tarde.

_ Hunm.

Pretendia ir para a sala e ficar lá até quando eu decidisse, mas não foi possível, ia ter meu dia de noiva num salão de Seattle, minha mãe, e minha dama de honra, vulgo Alice, iam comigo, e assim mais ou menos uma hora depois de eu ter acordado Alice chegou e não tive como adiar, fui para o carro super temerosa. Como um ato involuntário, que eu tinha adquirido há algum tempo, coloquei as mãos na minha barriga, que não estava grande, mas tinha um pequeno volume.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O dia passou super rápido, quando eu estava terminando meu cabelo e maquiagem, minha mãe teve que ir embora, mas para a minha surpresa quem veio busca-la não foi meu pai, e sim Edward, que por sinal estava muito elegante. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram meu coração disparou, e a decepção cresceu. Ele não disse nada mais que um rápido oi. Quando estava saindo olhou em minha direção e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mais que droga eu estava fazendo?

Um tempo depois eu estava pronta, indo em direção ao meu futuro, ainda não tinha me olhado, mas nem queria, Alice estava no banco da frente do carro e ao seu lado estava meu pai, dirigindo muito nervoso e emocionado. Chegamos à igreja, e eu já fui colocada em uma salinha separada, foi quando eu realmente vi minha amiga, ela estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque desarrumado, seu vestido era longo, tinha uma alça atravessada em um tom de verde-água fraquinho, o mesmo tom que tinha a faixa que marcava a cintura, que era presa com uma fivela delicada, a saia do vestido era bem soltinha num verde-água mais escuro, a maquiagem bem delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão Alice.

_ Você é uma noiva linda Bella.

_Você que é uma madrinha linda Allie.

_Para, você já se viu no espelho?

_ Não, por quê?

_ Então olha. – ela me colocou na frente do espelho e ai eu entendi do que ela falava.

Meus cabelos estavam presos levemente na parte de cima, e os longos cachos castanhos caiam em baixo, uma leve tiara estava no topo da minha cabeça, nada muito extravagante, um leve véu estava por cima e cobria meu rosto, mas ainda dava pra ver minha delicada maquiagem, mas que estava fazendo uma grande diferença. E meu vestido, nossa só agora eu realmente tinha prestado atenção nele, era uma sobreposição na parte de cima, era tomara-que-caia por baixo simples, mas por cima uma espécie de bolero rendado de mangas compridas, a diferença para o bolero era que este "casaquinho" era preso a parte de baixo, a saia era super rodada lindo. (N/A: não sei se consegui descrever o vestido do jeito certo, mas seria o vestido da Kate Middleton). Simplesmente maravilhoso, eu até gostaria disto se o noivo fosse outro. Rapidamente minha mãe veio me ver e quase chorou e avisou que já estava na hora. Todos em suas posições depois de todas as entradas era a minha vez.

Portas fechadas. Tensão aumentando. A marcha nupcial me despertou deixando claro que esta era a minha hora.

_ Você está pronta?- perguntou meu pai.

_ Sim. Só não me deixe cair. – falei sentindo todo o nervosismo em minha voz.

_ Nunca.

As portas se abriram, e íamos deslizando lentamente pela "passarela", os primeiros olhos que encontrei, foram justamente aqueles. Ele estava em um dos últimos bancos e estava com seu olhar vidrado em mim, as lágrimas logo invadiram meus olhos, e pisquei para afastá-las rapidamente. As mãos do meu pai me soltaram, e ai eu entendi eu tinha chego ao altar, e meu noivo me esperava ali. Jacob me olhava com um sorriso de pura alegria. O padre começou a falar e eu não entendia nada. Só entendi quando o padre falou uma das frases que eu mais temia.

_ Isabella Marie Swan você aceita Jacob Black como seu legítimos esposo

_na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, para amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe__?_ (N/A: não sei se é assim nessa ordem)– vi pelo o canto dos olhos Edward se levantar fiquei fitando Jacob sem ter nada a dizer. – Isabella? -O padre chamou minha atenção e vi Edward parar no final do corredor.

_ Me desculpe. Jacob eu não posso fazer isso com você. –todos os convidados suspiraram alto. – Não posso te responsabilizar deste jeito e não posso casar com você sem te amar.

Me virei para o resto da igreja.

_ Desculpa gente, mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso com o Jacob, nem comigo, o filho que eu to esperando não é dele, e após escutar uma conversa minha Jake se dispôs a assumir esta responsabilidade. Mas não seria certo com ele nem com o pai desta criança, que repugnou minha ideia ao máximo sempre lutando pra ficar comigo e com o bebê.- fui andando em direção ao Edward que parecia me esperar ao final do corredor.- Eu tive medo pelo que as pessoas fossem falar, mas eu não ligo mais, fiquei tempo demais tentando agradar aos outros sem me preocupar com a minha felicidade. – continuei a andar e meus olhos estavam conectados com os do Edward, e agora falava diretamente pra ele.- Me perdoa, eu sei que eu errei, mas eu to aqui agora, te implorando desculpas, por tudo que eu te fiz passar, não me importo com mais ninguém só com nós dois. Eu te amo Edward. – estávamos frente a frente, todos ao nosso redor pasmos.

_ E você acha que eu não te amo? – ele disse em seu tom natural de brincadeira, coisa que eu sentia falta. – Isabella Swan eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida.

E ai não precisávamos mais de palavras, nossos lábios de chocaram e compartilhamos um beijo apaixonado, não via mais nada ao meu lado só ele, apenas o Edward estava ali, comigo em seus braços. Nos beijávamos intensamente, como não fazíamos há muito tempo. Depois de nos separar encaramos todos ao nosso redor e como esperado nos encaravam de forma horrível.

Meus pais vinham ao nosso encontro.

_ Charlie, Renée, sei que isto é impróprio, mas eu realmente amo a Bella e ...

_ Shiii, -minha mãe silenciou Edward – se vocês tivessem dito antes para a gente toda essa confusão seria evitada.

_ Como assim?

_ Edward eu nunca te contei, por que era a vontade dos nossos pais, mas acho que é a hora. Você é adotado Edward. – eu não sabia como reagir.

_ Acho que eu não poderia ficar mais feliz. De sangue ou não vocês sempre me deram tudo que eu precisava, inclusive a Bella. – ele disse me olhando com seu tradicional sorriso torto.

_ E agora? O que a gente vai fazer?- minha ex-futura-sogra reclamava aos quatro ventos. - Todo o dinheiro que gastamos nisso...

Nesse instante a porta da igreja abriu num rompante, e uma garota, devia ter a mesma idade que eu, entrou com lágrimas nos olhos, e as mãos na barriga. Ih já vi que essa história vai terminar mal para o Jacob.

_ Jacob Black – a garota focou os olhos em mim e no Edward e pareceu se acalmar um pouco, pois é, um pouco. - Como você ousa me abandonar grávida de um filho seu. – Uau, Jacob não iria tomar jeito tão facilmente.

_ Como é que é?- Dona Sarah estava... bom não estava nada feliz.- Como você pode ser tão irresponsável Jacob. – ela disse pegando em uma das suas orelhas. - Vamos aproveitar, já que essa daí- ela apontou pra mim- contou a verdade, e não se casará mais, a verdadeira mãe do filho do Jacob, casará com ele ,venha querida – ela arrancou o buque das minhas mãos e deu pra ela- Vamos para o altar.- troquei um olhar rápido com o Edward que estava com sua expressão irônica de sempre.

_ Vamos, não queremos atrapalhar. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e assim saímos da igreja, escutando a ultima frase do padre.

_ Leah Clearwater você aceita Jacob Black...

Fora da igreja, Edward me levou para o seu carro, e lá dentro, ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo.

_ No fundo eu acho, que eu sempre soube que você desistiria.

_ No fundo eu acho, que eu sempre soube que não conseguiria.

_ Você está absolutamente linda Bella, como sempre, e eu estou muito feliz, mas eu ficaria muito mais feliz se você estivesse assim pra mim. Casa comigo Bella?- eu tinha acabado de sair de uma experiência quase casamento e ele queria me colocar em outra? Mas como eu sempre acabava fazendo o que ele queria...

_ Tudo bem, eu caso. Mas vai ter que ser algo simples em um lugar muito especial.- e ai tivemos uma ideia.

Ficamos no carro por um bom tempo, apenas nos beijando, nos olhando, e conversando um pouquinho.

.

.

.

.

.

Chegamos em casa na hora do crepúsculo, meus pais já estavam lá rindo de alguma coisa.

_ Olá. – minha mãe nos cumprimentou sorrindo. - Sabe é muito bom ver vocês dois juntos. Ainda mais com você de noiva filha. – é verdade tinha até me esquecido do vestido.

_ Mãe, pai, a gente teve uma ideia. – falei olhando dos meus pais para o Edward que me olhava sorrindo.

.

.

.

.

Se passaram duas semanas do ocorrido e eu já estava com outro vestido de noiva. Meu casamento era hoje, e eu estava realmente feliz, ia ser algo simples, em um lugar muito especial. Alice com ajuda da Rosalie arrumaram meu cabelo e maquiagem e apenas Alice ainda estava comigo me ajudando com o vestido todos já tinham ido para o lugar do casamento menos meu pai, e Alice é claro. Assim que eu fiquei pronta Alice me ajudou descer, assim como eu Alice estava simples, a medida do possível, seus cabelos estavam soltos, em cachos, e estava com um vestido lilás longo todo soltinho..

Já eu bem, meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, e uma trança pequena contornava o coque, o véu estava preso por um arranjo de cabelo, minha primeira herança de família, segundo meus pais. Um pente cheio de brilhantes e com algumas safiras azuis. Minha maquiagem era bem delicada, do jeito que eu gosto. Meu vestido, como já disse, era mais simples que o primeiro, mas era lindo. O vestido tinha mangas compridas, e alguns detalhes bem no início da manga, tinha alguns cortes na frente, mas o detalhe maior estava nas costas, no centro das minhas costas o tecido era transparente e ao redor do centro era rendado e fechava com uma série de botões até o final do vestido. O vestido era mais larguinho e por isso disfarçou bem a minha barriga.

Fomos para o carro e estacionamos perto do local que eu já conhecia, fomos andando até nosso destino.

_ Voces não poderiam escolher um lugar mais perto não? –ri com a impaciência do meu pai.

_ Estamos quase chegando, é logo ali.

_ Ótimo, fica ai. – Alice disse já pegando o celular e ligando para o Jazz, para avisar que já estávamos chegando. A música de entrada da Alice tocou, e minha amiga fada foi andando.

Logo depois de um tempo, a minha música tocou e eu adentrei a campina, minha campina. Nossa, minha e do Edward e todos estavam lá, minha mãe, meus quatro amigos, o padre e finalmente meu noivo, exibindo seu sorriso maravilhoso. Logo cheguei a ele, e os firmes braços do meu pai me trocaram pelos do meu noivo. Ele estava radiante, maravilhoso, como eu nunca tinha visto. O padre começou a falar, e nosso olhos não se desgrudavam um segundo. Nossos olhos marejados de lágrimas, transbordando amor e felicidade.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthoni Masen Cullen como seu legítimos esposo

_na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, para amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe__?- _nunca tive tanta certeza em uma resposta.

_ Aceito. – disse sorrindo.

_ E você Edward Anthoni Masen Cullen aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa___na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, para amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe__?_

_ Aceito. – seus olhos me diziam tudo que eu precisava saber.

_ Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

_ Eu te amo. –nós dissemos na mesma hora, sem quebrar nosso contato visual, então ele me puxou delicadamente e me beijou.

Os convidados aplaudiram, nos desejando tudo de bom. Alice tinha programado uma pequena comemoração em sua casa, e lá eu e meu marido dançamos a nossa valsa, ou melhor nossa música.

_A Thousand Years_**- **_**Christina Perri**_

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Cada palavra parecia transmitir o que sentiamos um pelo outro. Lá naquele instante dançando com o Edward, rodeada pelas pessoas que nos amavam, e com meu bebê em meu ventre, eu percebi que não poderia ficar mais feliz.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Genteeeeee demorei né? Mas está aí, ainda não acabou, não sei quando mas irei postar o epílogo, o desfecho dessa fic, e ai gostaram? Foi como vocês esperavam? Quero reviews hein, recebi apenas duas deste último capítulo );

Roupas:

Alice- casamento Jacob- ./vestido-2667/vestidos-de-festa-casamento-formatura-madrinha-vestidos-de-noiva+1

Casamento Edward -.com/cgi/set?id=40149563&.locale=pt-br

Bella- casamento Jacob- ./o-vestido-de-noiva-de-kate-middleton/

Casamento Edward-.com/casamento_bella_swan/set?id=40150194&.locale=pt-br

_Agradecimentos à __**brunamarcondes**__ e __**gby00**__**.**_

Comentem e eu volto logo ;***


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dor. Muita dor. Logo após uma onda de alívio e felicidade me atingiu, quando o choro da minha filha, minha menina, começou. Edward que estava ao meu lado saiu para pegar o nosso bebê no colo, e em seguida me entregou, olhei para ela e vi o quão perfeita ela era. Juntos, Edward e eu seguramos nossa filha, derramávamos lágrimas de pura emoção. Depois de um tempo ela foi tirada de nós, para fazer todo o procedimento.

Meu marido ainda estava lá do meu lado, segurando minha mão, mesmo quando eu voltei para o quarto do hospital, logo após o parto. E olhando em seus olhos verdes, me lembrei de tudo o que passamos para chegar aqui. Após passado uns dois meses do casamento, Edward foi chamado de volta para o Hospital de Nova Iorque, como o apartamento que ele tinha lá não tinha sido vendido ainda, fomos morar lá, arrumei um emprego temporário, e Edward voltou ao seu antigo posto, clínico geral. Quando descobrimos que teríamos uma menina foi uma alegria só, e Edward já havia começado a fazer planos de mimá-la e deixar ela namorar só quando tivesse saindo da faculdade, quem sabe até depois, segundo ele. E fizemos planos para logo após o nascimento dela também, quando a nossa filha já estivesse maior, eu iria para a faculdade, e arranjaria um emprego.

_ Que foi? – Eddie me perguntou me olhando de forma curiosa.

_ Nada só tava pensando, lembrando de algumas coisas.

_ Espero que eu esteja nessas lembranças. – ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

_ Não se preocupe, as minhas melhores lembranças são com você.

_ Eu te amo sabia? – ele falou já se aproximando de mim.

_ Eu te amo mais. – nossos lábios se chocaram, mas logo fomos interrompidos pelos meus pais, que queriam ver a neta.

_ Onde ela está? – minha mãe perguntou olhando ao redor.

_ Eu quero ver minha neta. – meu pai falou com tanto orgulho que uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu olho.

_ Ela já vem, só tiveram que fazer o procedimento normal. – Edward começou a explicar para eles, mas minha mente se desligou, em breve as pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro estariam reunidas em um só lugar, sorri com essa ideia. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta abriu, e a enfermeira entrou com ela no colo, ela me passou delicadamente, e meus pais e meu marido vieram para o meu lado.

_ Ela é linda.- minha mãe falou enxugando os olhos.- Uma perfeita mistura de vocês dois, não é Charlie?

Meu pai não respondeu, olhei para ele e vi seus olhos marejados.

_ Pai? – perguntei, com a voz embargada.

_ Ela é maravilhosa. – então vi as lagrimas saírem dos seus olhos, e chorei junto, olhei para a minha filha, segurei as suas pequenas mãos, e os seus olhinhos se abriram revelando um verde muito familiar.

_ Oi, minha pequena, eu esperei tanto por você. –falei sentindo as lagrimas caírem cada vez mais. Edward pegou ela no colo, mimou um pouquinho e depois foi a vez dos avós corujas.

_ Então, decidiram o nome dela? – minha mãe perguntou me entregando-a. Olhei rapidamente para ele, e o vi assentir.

_ Decidimos sim. Ela vai se chamar Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

_ Quisemos misturar os nomes dos nossos pais, e bom gostamos do resultado.

_ Eu amei, muito diferente, e combina perfeitamente com ela. – minha mãe disse já querendo pegar minha pequena Nessie no colo.

_Concordo. –meu pai falou indo para o seu lado.

Eles ficaram conversando mais alguns minutos e tiveram que sair, meus amigos estavam do lado de fora querendo entrar para ver minha princesa.

Como sempre, eles entraram fazendo brincadeiras e barulho, quase assustando a pequena.

_ OOOOOI.

_ Shiiii Alice, ela tá quase dormindo. –Emmett que ia falar algo parou, pensou e não disse nada, acho que ele não consegue falar sem fazer barulho.

_ Eu quero ver a pequena. – Rose disse vindo para o meu lado.

_ Ounnnnn, como ela é linda, ela tem seus olhos Edward. – Edward franziu o cenho devido a essa afirmação da Allie, por ele Nessie seria igual a mim, não sei o por que.

_ Qual é o nome dessa gatinha? – Jazz perguntou pegando uma das pequenas mãozinhas da minha filha.

_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen. –Edward disse sem tirar os olhos dela. – Uma junção dos nomes dos nossos pais.

_ Ou Nessie, minha pequena Nessie.

Meus amigos ficaram mais alguns minutos, e depois tiveram que sair, então minha nova família estava a sos. Nessie já tava quase dormindo, Edward sentou no canto da cama e me envolveu, quer dizer, nos envolveu em seus braços. Ele beijou minha testa, e ficamos em silencio, apenas olhando a pequena.

Com meus dois amores ao meu lado, percebi que agora sim não poderia ficar mais feliz.

**N/A: **Entãooooo, demorei bastante, to sabendo, mas finalmente ai está o epílogo de Kinship. Queria me desculpar pela demora, mas a aula ta bem corrida e eu não conseguia terminar. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado de toda a história. Me contem oq acharam do final e de tudo? Quero muitos reviews hein.

Logo, logo vou escrever outra mais pode demorar ainda, provável que seja uma continuação para a minha primeira fic "Amor ou Amizade?" Entao fiquem ligados que logo pode vir.

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos os leitores, e principalmente aos que comentaram, sendo esses: __**Helo Zanon, **____**, klapaucius, Nana Caffrey, IvyPL, pollyanna cullem, gby00, Na Cullen, Hithi, DezzaRc e brunamarcondes.**_

Agradeço mesmo a todos e me esperem que logo eu estou de volta.

Reviews?

Beijooos, volto logo ;**


End file.
